Give Me A Chance
by CindyBennett
Summary: Après la mort du professeur Dumbledore, la vie à Poudlard s'annonce tout à fait différente. Effectifs réduits, nouveaux professeurs, nouvelle élève et obligation pour Hermione de vivre avec son pire ennemi. Les choses se compliquent encore quand Harry, Ron et Hermione apprennent qu'une prophétie les lient au Serpentard d'une façon qu'ils n'auraient pu imaginer...
1. Chapitre 1 : Back To School

Salut !

C'est la toute première fanfiction que je poste sur ce site mais j'en ai déjà écrit beaucoup d'autres ^^ J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira et n'hésitez pas a donner votre avis ! Je prendrais toutes les remarques et les conseils en compte pour que cette histoire vous satisfasse un maximum ^^

Voici donc le tout petit premier chapitre, le second sera plus long et arrive bientôt !

Bisous !

_**Chapitre 1 ****:**_

_Back to school_

Lorsque Ron eut terminé de s'occuper des première année, il rejoint Hermione et Harry à la table des Gryffondor. Les trois amis se retrouvaient pour la dernière fois à l'école de magie qui les a accueillis pendant les 6 dernières années. Cette année serait définitivement différente de toutes les autres, tous pouvaient le sentir dans la Grande Salle, notamment à cause de l'absence du professeur Dumbledore. Cet été avait été difficile pour tout le monde et tous avaient changé. Ron avait passé une bonne partie de l'été à se préparer à partir avec Harry et Hermione à la recherche des Horcruxes, au niveau magique et physique. Le rouquin avait encore grandit, semblait déjà plus musclé et ses compétences en temps que sorcier avaient considérablement augmenté grâce à l'aide de Hermione. Harry aussi était devenu plus musclé au cours de l'été, mais la principale différence avec les autres était l'air dur et triste que son visage gardait malgré lui. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs et encore plus indisciplinés qu'auparavant. Quant à Hermione, elle était enfin devenue une belle jeune femme, et avait réussi a lisser ses longs cheveux bruns, qu'elle avait ce soir là attaché en un chignon lâche d'où pendaient quelques mèches. Et comme ses camarades, on pouvait lire sur son visage les effets du combat qui avait eu lieu quelques mois avant.

-Sans compter notre première année, ça ne serait pas ma première fois que l'on assiste a la Répartition par hasard ? Demanda Ron pensif, avant d'attraper deux cuisses de poulet lorsque le professeur McGonagall eut terminé son premier discours en temps que directrice.

-Je crois bien, réfléchis Harry. Ah si, j'y assisté mais c'est la première fois que j'arrive au château et que le festin à lieu normalement sans que quelque chose de bizarre ne se passe, qu'on essaie de me tuer, ou de tuer le plafond magique comme Maugrey... de me kidnapper, d'envahir Poudlard, de m'empêcher de venir, de...

-On a compris Harry, dit Hermione en le coupant.

-En même temps c'est vrai, il se passe toujours quelque chose, dit Ron. Bon, on a eu un festin normal a l'arrivée d'Ombrage, mais pour moi l'arrivée de cette femme démoniaque compte définitivement comme un événement exceptionnel...

-Cette année sera tranquille, On obtient nos ASPICs et ce n'est qu'après que l'on ira à la recherche des horcruxes restants, rappela Hermione. N'est-ce pas Harry ?

-Hermione, laisse Harry tranquille, il sait ce qu'il a à faire.

Laissant ses 2 amis se disputer, Harry commença à manger, pensif. En effet il avait finit par promettre à Hermione qu'il ferait sa 7ème année à Poudlard, et à Ron de ne pas partir sans eux, mais malgré le début totalement _normal_ ( car _habituel _à un sens différent pour les 3 griffondors ) il avait quand même peur que quelque chose se passe dans les jours qui vennaient, voire dans les heures a suivre...

Harry fut tiré de sa réflexion par le bruit des immenses portes de la Grande Salle en train de s'ouvrir. Rusard entra du pas rapide dont lui seul avait le secret et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs. Il dit quelque chose à l'oreille du professeur McGonagall puis repartit de la même facon qu'il était venu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il a bien pu lui dire ? Demanda Ron à Harry.

-Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas Malefoy n'est pas là, répondit Harry en parcourant la table des Serpentards des yeux.

-Comme la plupart des Serpentards cette année et beaucoup d'élèves dont les parents doutes de la sécurité de Poudlard depuis que Dumbledore est mort...

-A été _assassiné_, la corrigea Harry

-Justement, et c'est la faute de Malefoy, tu penses bien qu'il n'allait pas se repointer à Poudlard comme une fleur !

Avant qu'il ai pu lui répondre quoi que ce soit, le professeur McGonagall se leva et prit la parole :

-Je vous laisse terminer ce premier festin de l'année e compagnie de vos professeurs. Les préfets-en-chef sont piés de me retrouver après les festin au 5ème étage. Bonne soirée à tous.

Là-dessus elle se dirigea vers la porte située juste derrière la table des professeurs et disparut.

-Je me demande qui est le second préfet-en-chef, dit Hermione.

-Sûrement Ernie, répondit Ron

-Oui, on verra bien...

A la fin du festin, le professeur Flitwick donna les dernières directives et chacun se dirigea vers sa salle commune. Hermione laissa Ron et Harry et alla directement vers le couloir du 5ème étage.

Une fois au 5ème, Hermione s'adossa au mur le plus proche d'elle et étant la première arréivée, elle en profita pour faire apparaître 3 petits oiseaux jaune vif, qui volèrent tranquillement autour d'elle en chantant. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit des bruits de pas et elle commença à faire disparaître les oiseaux avec nonchalance.

-Très joli Miss Granger.

-Oh merci professeur McGonagall, répondit la jeune femme en se tournant vers elle.

-Je vois que vous êtes seule, nous allons donc attendre votre... Homologue.

-J'ai vu Ernie MacMillan descendre dans sa salle commune, alors qui...

-C'est _moi_ le 2ème Granger.

Au son de cette voix, Hermione senti une rage monter en elle et par réflexe elle ressorti immédiatement sa baguette et la pointa droit en direction de la d'où elle venait.

-_Malefoy ?!_

-Lui-même, répondit calmement l'interessé en enlevant le capuchon de sa grande cape noire, révélant son pâle visage inexpressif aux yeux de glace, encadrés par des cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient à nouveau sur le front. Draco Malefoy était de retour à Poudlard.


	2. Chapitre 2 : New Comer

Hey readers ! ^^ Voilà le chapitre 2, il était déjà écrit donc je le poste rapidement, sinon pour les autres chapitres j'essaierais de poster au moins une fois par semaine.

Voila voilà, Enjoy and **review** ! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

_**New Comer**_

-Miss Granger, rangez votre baguette, ordonna le professeur McGonagall.

-Mais, professeur ! Commença Hermione

-Mr Malefoy à été autorisé à réintégrer l'école, la coupa la directrice. Il a prouvé son mérite et sa dévotion à l'Ordre du Phoenix et il est donc inutile que Mr Potter se déplace pour obtenir des explications car il n'en aura pas plus que vous. Maintenant que les choses sont claires, pouvons-nous passer à la suite Miss Granger ?

Sans lâcher Draco Malefoy des yeux, la Gryffondor acquiesça et rangea sa baguette, qu'elle n'avait qu'abaissée.

-Bien. La salle commune des préfets se trouve ici, au bout du couloir. Vos appartements contiennent votre salle commune, 2 chambres et un accès direct à la salle de bain des préfets. Le mot de passe est _Ehwaz_. Ce changement est non négociable et définitif. Vous devrez _apprendre _a vous entendre. Et avant que l'un de vous décide quand même de tenter sa chance, je vous laisse vous installer, vos affaires sont déjà dans vos chambres respectives. Bonsoir.

Le professeur McGonagall tourna les talons, et disparu à l'autre bout du couloir dans un mouvement de cape. Hermione resta bouche bée pendant quelques secondes, puis sans un regard pour Malefoy, elle alla droit vers le mur qui se trouvait au bout du couloir et prononça sans hésiter le mot de passe que venait de lui donner la directrice. Une porte apparut en face d'elle et la Gryffondor la traversa d'un pas assuré sans se préoccuper de savoir si Malefoy l'avait suivie.

Elle découvrit une grande pièce avec une cheminée, devant laquelle se trouvait une table basse et un grand canapé. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait une table ronde près de laquelle une petite bibliothèque occupait une bonne partie du mur. Au dessus de celle-ci, deux grandes bannières que celle qui était au mur mais en plus petite et à droite une autre porte avec la bannière de Serpentard. Déduisant que la porte de gauche était celle de sa chambre, elle y entra et claqua la porte dès qu'elle entendit les pas de Malefoy derrière elle.

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi Granger, dit-il amèrement de sa vois traînante, avant d'entrer dans sa propre chambre.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva aux aurores pour éviter de croiser Malefoy et s'empresser d'aller raconter ce qui lui arrivait a Harry et Ron. Et leurs réactions ne furent pas meilleures que la sienne.

-Malefoy est a Poudlard ? S'indigna Harry

-Et il a le droit d'être préfet-en-chef en plus ?! S'exclama Ron. J'espère que c'est une blague, il tue le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps et tout ce dont il écope c'est une « promotion » et des appartements privés ! Si on tue McGonagall tu penses qu'on gagne quoi ? Le poste de Scrimgeour ?

-Je vais aller voir McGonagall. Elle doit...

-Elle ne ferait rien, coupa Hermione. Elle à été très claire sur le fait que sa décision est irrévocable.

-Oui mais si je...

-Et que tu ne devais pas aller lui parler car ça ne servirait à rien.

-Oh... Mais comment elle peut le réintégrer ? Dumbledore est mort par _sa _faute !

-Je sais Harry, mais on doit faire avec. Et d'après McGonagall, il à fait... ce qu'il fallait pour justifier son retour à l'école, mais...

-Rien ne justifie qu'il soit là alors qu'il à tué Dumbledore, s'exclama Ron. Rien ne le pardonne qu'il soit mort par sa faute. C'est un meurtrier.

Là-dessus Ron lâcha violemment ses couvert dans son assiette et s'en alla.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione, il sait que ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est juste une colère mal dirigée, tenta Harry.

-Oui... Je... Je dois y aller Harry. On se retrouve en métamorphose.

Et à son tour Hermione quitta la Grande Salle, ses livres de cours serrés contre sa poitrine. Harry resta seul pour finir son petit déjeuner, et son esprit vagabonda lorsque son regard croisa celui de Ginny, assise un peu plus loin, le ramenant à la décision qu'il avait prise à la fin de l'année scolaire précédente, juste après qu'ils aient quitté Poudlard. Il lui avait fallu faire une croix sur sa relation avec elle, puisque celle-ci mettait Ginny en danger. Pour préserver un maximum de ses camarades, il avait demandé l'aide du professeur McGonagall et lorsque avant de quitter le château les professeurs l'avaient protégé à coups de sorts et enchantements, il en avait profité pour lancer un sortilège d'oubli sur le château et quiconque y pénétrerait. Ce sortilège effaça du château et de la mémoire des élèves le moindre souvenir de sa relation avec Ginny notamment, mais aussi tout ce qui mettrait en danger les membres de l'AD et de l'Ordre du Phoenix présents. Si les Mangemorts devaient s'attaquer à des élèves en particulier, ils commenceraient par eux, et leurs liens seraient leurs faiblesse. Il les détruiraient en se servant des gens qu'ils aimaient, ils obtiendraient des informations par les mêmes moyens qu'Ombrage au cours de sa 5ème année. Si personne n'est au courant de rien, personne ne pourra rien obtenir de qui que ce soit. Seuls Harry, Ron et Hermione pourraient se souvenir de tout. C'était mieux ainsi. Il préférait savoir Ginny en sécurité.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsque Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent à leur cours de Potions, les 3 amis se réinstallèrent comme l'an passé : Harry et Ron côte à côte, et Hermione se plaça avec Neville. Lorsque tout le monde fut assis, le professeur Slughorn s'apprêta à commencer son cours mais la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et laissèrent entrer une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs assez menue, et habillée aux couleurs de Serpentard. Quelques instants après son entrée, un autre élève fit son apparition...

-Malefoy... firent Harry et Ron d'une même voix.

Un silence gêné s'installa à son arrivée, le temps que le professeur Slughorn réagisse.

-Je vous présente Eryn Wright. Elle intègre Poudlard pour l'année, la maison Serpentard. Prenez place Miss Wright, il n'y a évidemment personne à côté de Mr Malefoy, vous pouvez donc vous asseoir à ses côtés.

Le professeur Slughorn débita sa phrase le plus rapidement possible, comme si il voulait en finir le plus rapidement possible. Aussitôt terminé, il tourna le dos à ses élèves pour commencer à écrire sur le tableau.

-On dirait qu'il ne feront pas partie du _Club de Slug _ces deux là, dit Ron en les dévisageant.

-Parfait, acquiesça Hermione en se retournant vers eux.

-Ce qui serait parfait ce serait qu'il n'y ai _pas _de Club de Slug cette année..., ajouta Harry.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que les 2 nouveaux venus se déplacèrent vers une table vide au fond de la classe. Alors qu'il les regardait passer mi-intrigué mi-dégoûté, le regard de Harry croisa celui de la nouvelle. Des yeux d'un bleu profond nuancé de vert qui le perdirent pendant quelques instants. Il eut soudain l'impression qu'elle pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, mais c'était différent de l'Occlumancie, c'était... _agréable. _Comme si il était libéré de tout ce qui lui pesait sur les épaules ces derniers temps, qu'il pouvait lui confier tout cela et ne plus s'en occuper. Tout cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, mais pour Harry, ça sembla durer tellement plus longtemps...

-Harry ? Tu as la livèche oui ou non ?

La voix de Ron le ramena à la réalité et lorsqu'il le regarda la sensation disparu immédiatement, presque oubliée, lui laissant juste la sensation d'être un peu plus léger. Il oublia très vite ce qui venait de se passer, comme un rêve effacé dès le réveil.

* * *

Pendant que les élèves prenaient leur déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, une élève de 2ème année vint apporter un parchemin à Hermione.

-Le professeur McGonagall souhaite que j'aille la voir après les cours aujourd'hui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien te vouloir dès le 1er jour ? Demanda Ron.

-Sûrement des responsabilités de préfète-en-chef. Etant donné que Malefoy n'est pas digne de confiance...

-Essaie quand même de savoir ce qui se passe avec Malefoy.

-Oui j'essaierais, et je vous raconterais tout demain.

C'est donc quelques heures plus tard que Hermione se rendit au 1er étage pour se renre dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Quand elle frappa à la porte, elle entendit au bout de quelques secondes la voix du professeur lui dire d'entrer. Elle poussa la porte mais se figea à l'entrée en se rendant compte que Drago Malefoy et la nouvelle, Eryn Wright, étaient déjà là. Hermione sedit qu'elle pouvait tout de suite dire adieu à la moindre explication... Elle entra tout de même lentement sans adresser un regard à l'un ou à l'autre.

-Je vous ai faits venir tous les 3 car Miss Granger, Miss Wright ici présente est la cousine de Mr Malefoy et est venue de France avec ses parents à la fin de l'année scolaire, mais ceux ci ont été tués par Voldemort cet été.

-Ils étaient des Mangemorts, dit sèchement Eryn, sans que la moindre expression ne passe sur son visage pâle.

-Quand à Mr Malefoy, suite à ce qui s'est passé avec le professeur Dumbledore l'an dernier...

-Quand il l'a assassiné, dit lentement Hermione.

-Je ne l'ai pas tué, répliqua Draco

-C'est tout comme...

-Assez. Mr Malefoy à décidé de quitter définitivement l'ordre des Mangemorts et à légitimement demandé la protection de l'école et donc de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Miss Wright et Mr Malefoy sont donc sous notre protection tant que cela sera nécessaire. Je vous serait donc gré d'intégrer Miss Wright aux élèves du mieux que vous pourrez vous-même étant donné que Mr Malefoy...

-N'est plus le bienvenu nulle part , où que ce soit dans l'école.

-Miss Granger.

-Pardonnez-moi professeur, je m'en occuperais.

-Bien. Vous pouvez y aller maintenant.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Letting A Snake In

**Chapitre 3 ****: **

_**Letting A Snake In**_

Lorsque le professeur McGonagall eut terminé, Hermione s'empressa de sortir de la pièce, et se dirigea sans attendre en direction des appartements des préfets-en-chef. Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux Serpentards sortirent à leur tour et Drago décida de raccompagner Eryn à sa salle commune. A peine dans le couloir, Eryn ne put se retenir de poser à Drago la question qui lui brûlait des lèvres depuis un moment déjà :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

-A qui ? Granger ?

-Évidemment, de qui crois-tu que je parle ? …

-Je ne lui ai rien fait . Enfin pas depuis longtemps...

-Comment ça ? Je vois bien qu'elle te _hais_, tu m'avais juste dit que vous ne vous entendiez pas, pas que vous vous haïssiez.

-Eryn, on est des Serpentards, elle est une Gryffondor, on est des Sang-Purs, elle une...

-Par Merlin Drago ! Tu ne vois donc pas que c'est à cause de ça qu'on en est là aujourd'hui ? A se cacher et à essayer de survivre presque en secret ? Parce que tu sais qu'_Il_ viendra nous chercher un jour ou l'autre, et l'année prendra fin à un moment ou à un autre aussi ! Quel est votre problème à tous avec ces histoires de sang ?

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre Eryn. Il est question de... traditions.

-Ce sont ces traditions qui ont fait de nos parents des meurtriers et finit par tuer les miens ! On doit arrêter ça, je pensais que c'était aussi ce que tu voulais... Tu comptes finir comme nos parents, marqué et un meurtrier malgré tout ce que tu as subit cet été ? Pour qu'un jour on m'apprenne que tu y es passé toi aussi ?

Ils s'étaient arrêtés et se retrouvaient maintenant face à face. Essoufflée d'avoir parlé à toute vitesse et à cause de sa colère, elle prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, et une fois cela fait, elle le regarda froidement et dit d'un ton sec :

-Je sais où se trouve ma salle commune. Pas besoin que tu m'y accompagnes. Bonne nuit Drago.

La brune tourna les talons et s'en alla, laissant Drago seul, pensif et agacé à la fois. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à faire amis-amis avec les Gryffondors, notamment la bande de Potter. Leur haine mutuelle allait bien plus loin que les histoires de sang de leurs parents … Mais cette haine passée de génération en génération les avaient amenés à un point de non retour. Eryn avait perdu ses parents et lui en était venu à piéger son directeur pour satisfaire les envies d'un « maître » ayant perdu le sens des réalités. Aussi, Drago se rendait compte que sa cousine avait raison. Tout ceci devait se terminer. Même si quelque part il n'était pas prêt à ce changement, ça devait prendre fin.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hermione raconta l'entrevue avec le professeur McGonagall à Harry et Ron comme ils le lui avaient demandé la veille.

-… Et dès qu'elle eut terminé, je suis partie. Deux secondes de plus là-dedans et je lançais un sort à Malefoy.

-Fallait pas te gêner ! S'exclama Ron, la bouche remplie de porridge.

-Il l'aurait mérité...

-Mais au fait Hermione, dit Harry en parcourant du regard la table des Serpentards. Tu sais où est Malefoy ? Ça fait 3 jours qu'on est arrivés et il n'est pas venu dans la Grande Salle une seule fois depuis qu'on est rentrés...

-Il prépare encore un piège pour tous nous tuer sûrement, comme l'an dernier. Il à dû apprécier la gloire, les strass et les paillettes … c'est bien comme ça qu'on dit ? Demanda Ron

-Oui oui, répondit Harry avec un demi sourire

-C'est vrai, je n'y avais pas encore pensé... Je ne sais pas du tout où il peut bien être... Oh Harry, ne fait pas cette tête là...

-Quelle tête ?

-La tête qui veut dire que tu vas essayer de savoir ce qu'il fait pendant chaque repas, quitte à t'attirer des ennuis, quitte à _nous_ attirer des ennuis.

-Mais Hermione, et si en effet il préparait quelque chose et que l'année se terminait encore par un meurtre, voire plusieurs ?

-Cette année était supposée être calme...

-Tu es un aimant à ennuis Harry, déclara Ron

-Je pense bien, admit Harry.

-Ne cherche pas d'ennuis Harry s'il-te-plaît. A la place aidez-moi plutôt avec le « problème » Eryn, je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre et je doute que Malefoy soit ravi que sa cousine se mêle aux traîtres à leur sang... Je ne sais même pas si elle _veut_ se joindre à nous, dit Hermione perplexe. Quoi que... Elle a fait une réflexion qui m'a surprise quand on était dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall.

-Quel genre de réflexion ?

-Quand le professeur McGonagall m'a informée du fait que ses parents étaient morts assassinés elle a ajouté « Il étaient des Mangemorts » .

-Et ? Demanda Ron

-Et bien elle l'a dit comme si... Il le méritaient. Elle à l'air d'en vouloir à ses parents d'avoir été des Mangemorts.

-En effet c'est inhabituel, venant d'une Serpentard, confirma Ron.

-J'ai du mal à comprendre.

-Raison de plus pour que tu t'en rapproche, et on finira peut-être par savoir ce que fait Malefoy pendant les repas.

Partagée, Hermione regarda Harry sans répondre, puis elle se remit à manger, réfléchissant à la façon dont elle pourrait amener Eryn à lui parler.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, avant de rejoindre Harry et Ron en Défense Contre les Force du Mal, Hermione dut retourner à ses appartements avant l'heure de la fin du déjeuner pour récupérer un livre laissé dans sa chambre. Depuis la demande du professeur McGonagall, elle n'avait pas encore fait la moindre tentative de s'en approcher et depuis qu'ils avaient remarqué l'absence de Malefoy à tous les repas, aucun d'entre eux n'avait pu avoir un seul indice sur ce qu'il pouvait bien faire et où il se trouvait tout ce temps. Il disparaissait à la fin du cours et réapparaissait l'après-midi à la fin de l'heure du déjeuner. Entre-temps, ce qu'il faisait restait un mystère.

Une fois devant le mur cachant l'entrée de sa salle commune, Hermione prononça le mot de passe, traversa la porte et entra dans la grande pièce, mais se figea au beau milieu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Granger ?

-Malefoy et sa cousine se trouvaient assis à la table ronde près de la bibliothèque, et mangeaient.

-Granger, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Heu, je... J'ai autant le droit que toi d'être là Malefoy, c'est aussi ma salle commune ! Qu'est-ce que _toi_ tu fais là au lieu de manger dans la Grande Salle ?

-Je mange ici si ça me chante Granger ! En quoi ça te regarde ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, manger au milieu des pauvres n'est pas digne d'un Malefoy ?

-Touché..., fit Eryn en mangeant et regardant leur dispute comme s'il s'agissait d'un film.

Hermione aurait juré qu'elle l'avait vue sourire pendant une fraction de seconde. Drago jeta un regard noir à sa cousine et décida de quitter la pièce en furie après avoir attrapé son sac de cours posé dans le canapé.

-Quelle répartie époustouflante ! Sacré Drago, ajouta Eryn sur le même ton.

Surprise, Hermione hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre, mais elle finit tout de même par dire avec un léger sourire :

-Il manque d'entraînement.

-Ça doit être ça oui..., répondit Eryn en souriant.

-Mais... sérieusement, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là ? Enfin... je veux dire...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai compris. Oui Drago et moi avons mangé ici à chaque repas depuis notre arrivée au château.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il dit qu'il préfère faire profil bas, à cause de ce qui s'est passé avec le professeur Dumbledore, les élèves ici n'apprécient pas trop sa présence .

-Pour une fois, je dois admettre qu'il n'a pas tord. Il est à l'origine de la mort du professeur Dumbledore, les trois quarts de l'école veulent sa mort.

-Mais il n'a pas eu le choix...

-On a toujours le choix.

-Parfois non. Met toi à sa place, c'était sa vie ou celle de Dumbledore. Tu sais pourquoi mes parents sont morts ? Il n'ont pas réussi à exécuter leur mission comme _Il_ le souhaitais.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Leur mission ? Tuer une née-moldue de 10 ans et ses parents avant son entrée à Beauxbâtons. Ils ont assassiné les parents, comme prévu, mais ils n'ont pu se résoudre à tuer la fille, alors il l'ont torturée, et laissée orpheline. Elle est à Ste-Mangouste, ils ont dû lui donner un philtre de Mort Vivante pour qu'elle cesse de hurler, y compris dans son sommeil.

-Oh, par Merlin...

-Mais ce n'était pas assez pour _Lui_ évidemment. Alors il les à tués. Tout simplement. Quand Drago est rentré de Poudlard sans avoir tué Dumbledore de ses mains, il à faillit connaître le même sort. Ce qui l'a sauvé est le seul fait que Dumbledore est bien mort. Alors pour toute récompense, il eut droit à un séjour de presque 3 semaines à être torturé dans ses propres cachots et par son propre père. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans ce manoir, mais Drago en a été la victime lui aussi. Dès qu'il a pu, il s'est enfuit. J'avais entendu parler de l'Ordre du Phoenix alors aussitôt que je l'ai retrouvé, on s'est tout de suite réfugiés ici et on leur à demandé leur aide. Voilà pourquoi il ne mérite pas autant de haine, contrairement à ce que tout le monde ici semble croire.

Hermione resta silencieuse, trop stupéfaite par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre pour réagir. Elle baissa les yeux, gênée.

-Ecoute, je te comprends, je sais que mon cousin est loin d'être un ange, mais c'est quand même quelqu'un de bien. Stupide et fier, mais quelqu'un de bien.

Sentant l'atmosphère se détendre, Hermione sourit et vit l'occasion qu'elle attendait se présenter, alors que la Serpentard prenait ses affaires pour retourner en cours.

-Eryn, commença Hermione

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de te mettre avec moi aujourd'hui en Défense ? On passe à la partie pratique cette fois.

-Bien sûr, répondit Eryn, ravie.

-Je..., hésita Hermione.

-Tu... ?

-Je te présenterais Harry et Ron.

-Génial, fit Eryn avec un grand sourire.

Les deux jeunes femmes partirent donc pour leur prochain cours ensemble, le tableau improbable d'une Serpentard et d'une Gryffondor, deux maisons ennemies sur la voie de la réconciliation.


	4. Chapitre 4 : The Ties That Bind

Salut ! De retour pour ce 4ème chapitre ! Merci aux quelques **reviewers** qui m'ont déjà fait part de leurs remarques et avis, ça fait très plaisir.

Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de Eryn ^^

Bon, je vous laisse à votre lecture, bisous;)

* * *

**Chapitre 4 ****:**

_**The Ties That Bind**_

Les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent devant la porte de leur salle de classe et avant d'entrer, Hermione se tourna une dernière fois vers Eryn.

-Et désolée pour tout à l'heure.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, lui répondit Eryn en souriant.

Elle poussa la porte et elles entrèrent. Leur arrivée changea totalement l'atmosphère de la classe, Le silence se fit, tout le monde les regarda et les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'assoient côte à côte. Eryn ne semblait pas avoir perçut la différence, mais Hermione se sentit tout de suite mal à l'aise. Elle se retourna alors pour demander à Harry et Ron ce qui se passait :

-Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde nous regarde ?

-Heu... commença Harry

-Tu n'as pas remarqué la Serpentard arrivée avec toi et assise à côté de toi ? Nom d'un chaudron Hermione tu as besoin de bien plus que des lunettes !

-Ron ! On a... discuté et du coup je me suis dit que l'on pourrait être ensemble pour ce cours. J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous raconter, ajouta Hermione à voix basse.

-Oui visiblement ! Une montagne de choses je dirais même.

-Eryn ?

La voix fit sursauter Hermione, qui se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec Malefoy. Mais ce n'était pas elle qu'il regardait, c'était Eryn.

-Oui ? Répondit-elle innocemment.

-On peut savoir ce que tu fais assise là ?

-Je me fais des amis, à commencer par Hermione. Ce n'est pas ce que McGonagall voulait de toute façon ?

Mais avant qu'il puisse répondre, le professeur Sinewey, leur nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, entra dans la salle.

-Mr Malefoy, retournez à votre place s'il-vous-plaît.

Sans quitter Eryn des yeux, il alla s'asseoir au fond de la classe dans un silence pesant.

-Lors du dernier cours, nous terminions donc la partie théorique de notre leçon sur les... ?

-Acromentules, dirent Eryn et Hermione d'une même voix.

Elles se regardèrent, surprises, eurent un sourire et préparèrent à travailler. Cette année, les cours de Défense étaient principalement concentrés sur les forces connues de Voldemort et celles qu'il était susceptible de déployer, en prévision d'un prochain combat. Et les acromentules étaient soupçonnées d'agir pour les Mangemorts ces derniers temps, alors il était indispensable qu'ils sachent s'en défendre efficacement.

Deux heures plus tard, lorsque le cours se termina, Hermione se décida à continuer sur sa lancée.

-Plutôt que de manger dans notre salle commune, tu ne préférerais pas manger avec nous à la table des Gryffondors ? Tu fera mieux connaissance avec Harry et Ron et les autres.

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sûr, ça sera sympa ! N'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle en retournant vers Harry et Ron, assis juste derrière elles, et rangeaient aussi leurs affaires.

-Oui bien sûr, répondit Harry sans lever les yeux de son sac.

En le refermant, il remarqua un rouleau de parchemin par terre près de la chaise d'Eryn. Il le ramassa et le lui tendit .

-Tiens, je crois que c'est à toi Eryn.

L'intéressée leva les yeux en prenant le rouleau de parchemin et leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Et pour la seconde fois, Eryn ressenti le l'émotion troublante qui 'avait traversée quand elle avait vu Harry pour la première fois. Elle se senti comme liée à lui, elle eut la bizarre sensation qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à ce garçon qu'elle venait à peine de rencontrer. Effrayée par ce qu'elle ressentait malgré elle, Eryn voulut détourner le regard mais elle ne put s'y résoudre. Ce qui lui permis de quitter cet état fut la voix de Drago qui résonna soudainement dans sa tête.

-C'est une blague Granger ?

-De quoi tu parles Malefoy ?

-Eryn à la table des Gryffondors ? Je ne pense pas non.

-Pardon ? Fit Eryn, de retour à la réalité

-Tu ne comptes quand même pas manger avec eux ? C'est hors de question.

-Et qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de manger à leur table ? Rien, alors mange avec nous si ça te chante, mais moi en tout cas, j'y vais.

-Heu... commença Hermione.

-Sûrement pas ! Répondit Malefoy avant de sortir de la classe en trombe, laissant Harry, Ron, Hermione et Eryn seuls dans la classe désormais vide.

-Un Serpentard à la fois s'il-te-plaît, se moqua Ron.

La jeune femme rit de la réflexion du rouquin et tous les 4 sortirent de la salle de classe.

Lorsque Eryn les quitta après avoir dîné avec eux dans la Grande Salle, Harry attrapa immédiatement ses 2 amis par le bras et les entraîna dans un couloir désert.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Harry ?

-Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec cette fille. Mais bizarre... dans le bon sens.

-Oh parce qu'il y a un bon sens au mot bizarre maintenant ? Fit Ron.

-Je veux dire... A 2 reprises, il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre avec elle.

-Quelle chose ? Demanda Hermione.

-Et bien, ça va sembler stupide, mais quand on s'est regardés dans les yeux, ça à fait comme si le temps s'arrêtait ou ralentissait je ne sais pas, et en même temps, je ressentais cette sensation de bien être incroyable...

-Harry, c'est pas bizarre, on appelle ça un coup de foudre, Grand amour quoi ! ...ou les effets d'u philtre d'amour, mais ça.., se moqua Ron.

-Mais non, ça n'a rien à voir, c'est comme si on était liés d'une certaine façon... Il se passe quelque chose. Je pense que ça à un rapport avec le fait que McGonagall veuille que tu « l'intègres ». Pourquoi ne pas demander ça à n'importe quel élève ? Un Serpentard aussi aurait fait l'affaire et ça aurait en plus été beaucoup plus simple.

-En effet je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle.

-Il faut que je sache ce qu'il y a de particulier avec cette fille.

-Bravo, tu vient de passer du grand amour à l'obsession flippante. Tu vas finir à Ste-Mangouste avec Lockhart, se moqua Ron à nouveau.

-Très drôle Ron, dit Hermione en souriant tout de même. On en trouvera Harry, ne t'inquiètes pas. Bon, je dois retourner à mes appartements, on se voit demain, bonne nuit les garçons.

* * *

Quand Hermione arriva dans sa salle commune, celle ci était vide, elle supposa donc que Malefoy était dans sa chambre. Profitant de sa tranquillité, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, y posa ses affaires et décidant de prendre une douche, elle récupéra sa trousse de toilette et une serviette. Hermione poussa la porte menant à la salle de bains des préfets, mais perdue dans ses pensées à cause de ce que Harry venait de lui dire, elle ne vit pas arriver le Serpentard torse nu qui arrivait en face d'elle et ils se percutèrent de plein fouet ? Pour se s'empêcher de tomber à la renverse, elle s'agrippa au bras gauche de Malefoy, posant sa main droite pile sur sa Marque des Ténèbres. Mais contre toute attente, celui-ci ne la laissa pas tomber non plus et il posa sa main droite dans le dos d'Hermione et la retînt. A ce moment, les yeux fixés sur la main qu'elle avait posé sur le bras de Malefoy, Hermione ne sut dire ce qui lui arriva. Le temps sembla s'arrêter tandis qu'une chaleur agréable lui parvenait depuis sa main droite, comme si elle venait directement de la Marque et parcourait tout son corps. Lorsqu'elle sentit la chaleur passer dans sa nuque, elle ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Elle la sentit ensuite descendre dans son dos et comme s'échapper juste la où la main de Malefoy la retenait.

Se souvenant soudain dans quelle situation elle se trouvait, elle rouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut et retira sa main de son bras en reculant comme si elle avait été brûlée. Elle eut la sensation de revenir sur terre, que le temps avait reprit son cours naturel. En relevant les yeux vers le visage du Serpentard, elle remarqua plus d'une vingtaine de cicatrices sur son torse et ses bras. Elle fit immédiatement le lien avec ce qu'Eryn lui avait raconté le midi même et malgré elle, Hermione se sentit très mal pour lui.

-Tu veux toucher aussi Granger ? Lança-t-il en croisant les bras.

-Non je..., balbutia-t-elle sans le regarder.

-Et bien écarte-toi de mon chemin dans ce cas. Si tu continues de baver autant et qu'on reste là, on va se noyer.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais elle ravala ses paroles et s'écarta, les yeux fixés sur le sol. Perplexe, Malefoy passa en la dévisageant, mais ne dit rien de plus. Quand la porte se referma enfin, Hermione poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Mais elle fut interrompue presque tout de suite par la porte qui se rouvrit violemment derrière elle et alla claquer contre le mur.

-Tu sais !

-Je... Quoi ?

-Tu SAIS ! Eryn t'as tout dit alors qu'elle m'avait juré de ne rien dire !

-Elle ne m'a pas tout dit, elle...

-J'en était sûr ! Granger qui rate une occasion d'ouvrir son grand clapet, ça cache forcément quelque chose !

-Eh Malefoy ! Tu peux aussi..., commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter à nouveau.

-Tu vois ?! Tu vois ! C'est exactement de ça dont je parle dit-il, l'index pointé vers elle, s'approchant. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Granger. Si tu as quelque chose à dire, tu le dis !

Mais Hermione ne put rien dire, car elle était absorbée par la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras qu'il tendait vers elle. Remarquant son regard, il baissa le bras et posa sa main droite sur la marque.

-Est-ce que... ça fait mal ?

-Quoi ? demanda Malefoy perdu.

-Ta marque, elle est rouge, ça te fait mal ? Demanda Hermione d'une petite voix.

Totalement surpris, la tension et la colère présente dans le corps du Serpentard disparu soudain et il lui fallu quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il devait répondre à sa question.

-Oui. Surtout depuis que je suis parti.

Hermione fronça les sourcils mais de dit rien de plus. Un silence gênant s'installa et Malefoy se décida à parler.

-Tu as assez profité de la vue Granger et ça devient malsain, dit-il avec un air sérieux, avant de faire demi-tour et fermer la porte pour de bon cette fois.

La Griffondor sourit et alla enfin prendre la douche pour laquelle elle était venue.

* * *

La semaine qui suivit, Eryn se rapprocha de plus en plus des 3 Gryffondors et passait de plus en plus de temps avec eux, au grand déplaisir de son cousin. Un après-midi, alors qu'il faisait ses devoirs dans un coin isolé de la bibliothèque, Drago fut rejoint par Eryn.

-Encore avec... les autres, lui dit-il sans lever les yeux de son parchemin.

-Et oui, et si tu sortais un peu de ta grotte, peut-être que tu verrais que s'amuser à la lumière du jour c'est bien aussi parfois.

-C'est ça...

-Je ne suis pas venue pour me moquer de toi, dit Eryn.

-Merlin ! En voilà une bonne nouvelle !

-Sérieusement, Drago.

-Quoi Eryn ?

La jeune femme lança un regard aux alentours pour être bien sure que personne ne le entendrait, puis elle se pencha vers lui.

-Il se passe quelque chose Drago. Ce n'est pas normal.

-Quel genre de chose ?

-Avec Harry.

-Par Salazar...

-Drago écoute moi s'il-te-plaît... C'est comme si...on était liés, qu'un courant passait entre nous, qu'on se connaissait depuis toujours, je n'y comprend rien. Aujourd'hui ça m'est arrivé pour la 3ème fois, je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire et à vrai dire, ça me fait un peu peur.

-C'est sûr qu'être destinée à avoir un lien avec Potter ça ne peut que faire peur... Au moins tu n'es pas tombée sur Weasley.

-Merci _beaucoup_ pour ton soutien Drago.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi cousine.

Voyant que Eryn n'était visiblement pas disposée à accepter son sarcasme, il finit par lui dire :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que ce n'est rien de grave.

Malgré ce qu'il venait de dire, il pensait tout le contraire. Après ce qui s'était passé avec Hermione la semaine précédente, lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés dans la salle de bain des préfets, il se passait définitivement quelque chose.


	5. Chapitre 5 : The Prophecy

Un grand **merci** à tout le monde, c'est un très grand plaisir de voir les quelques **reviews** et surtout le nombre de vues et de visiteurs qui ne cesse d'augmenter ! Alors en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira chers lecteurs, voila le chapitre 5 ! xoxo 3

* * *

**Chapitre 5 ****:**

_The Prophecy_

Plusieurs semaines plus tard, alors que Hermione écrivait un énième rouleau de parchemin au milieu de la nuit pour un devoir d'arithmancie dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chef, elle entendit un bruit sourd provenant de la chambre de Malefoy. Elle s'arrêta de bouger pour pouvoir mieux entendre ce qu'il se passait, mais aucun autre bruit ne retentit. Elle se rapprocha donc sur son parchemin et y posa sa plume pour continuer à écrire. C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle entendit le cri.

-NON !

Hermione se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers la porte de Malefoy, hésitante à l'idée d'entrer.

-Malefoy ? Appela-t-elle

-Non ! Stop !

-Malefoy ! S'affola Hermione en sortant sa baguette, prête à jeter un sort à quiconque avait réussi à s'introduire dans leurs appartements.

Mais au moment où elle posa sa main sur la poignée, elle l'entendit souffler « Père, non... » et elle comprit. Pour avoir vu Harry dans cet état à maintes reprises cet été, elle su qu'il rêvait. Il rêvait du temps qu'il avait passé dans ses propres cachots à être torturé par son père. Hermione se décida donc à entrer, incertaine de ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle ne pouvait pas le réveiller, il la tuerait sur le champs d'être entrée dans sa chambre, mais elle ne connaissait pas d'autres moyens de faire cesser les terreurs nocturnes...

La chambre de Malefoy était identique à la sienne, mais à l'inverse et décorée aux couleurs de Serpentard et partout où se trouvait un lion dans la chambre d'Hermione, se trouvait un serpent dans la chambre de Drago. C'est complètement trempé de sueur et en travers de son lit que Hermione trouva le serpentard. Il marmonnait toujours dans son sommeil et ne cessait de bouger, se tournant et se retournant dans ses draps verts. Elle s'approcha de son lit mais s'arrêta après quelques pas à cause de ce qu'elle vit : Le bras gauche du Serpentard pendait hors du matelas, laissant voir la Marque des Ténèbres d'un noir de charbon contre la peau habituellement pâle et immaculée de Malefoy. Tout autour, sa peau était cette fois rouge comme si la Marque le brûlait en ce moment même. Mais ce qui choqua Hermione, fut de voir le serpent qui servait de langue au crâne de la Marque bouger. Elle savait évidemment que la Marque des Ténèbres faisait ça, mais le voir de si près était réellement terrifiant.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle se décida à le réveiller car il parlait de plus en plus fort et semblait vraiment affolé. Elle posa sa main gauche droit sur la Marque de Drago et instantanément celui-ci prit une grande inspiration, comme s'il avait été en apnée pendant un trop long moment et lui attrapa soudain le bras en se tourna vers elle. Hermione crut qu'elle l'avait réveillé et voulut retirer sa main, mais il lui tenait trop fermement le bras. C'est à ce moment qu'elle réalisa qu'il dormait encore et qu'au lieu de le cru le faire, il dormait maintenant plus profondément, mais il était apaisé et calme. Sa respiration repris lentement un rythme normal et il cessa de bouger.

Quand Hermione estima qu'il était assez calme, elle se dit qu'elle pouvait s'en aller sans se faire de souci. Elle retira alors sa main en douceur de celles de Malefoy puis retourna dans sa chambre, légèrement sonnée par ce qui venait de lui arriver. Si on lui avait dit qu'elle irait aider Malefoy à dormir un jour, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru ! Mais un millier de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, et elle ne put trouver le sommeil immédiatement malgré l'heure tardive. Que venait-il de se passer ? Jamais elle n'avait lu où que ce soit qu'il était possible d'apaiser des terreurs nocturnes par un simple toucher, quand il s'agissait de Harry, il fallait le réveiller pour qu'elles cessent, et rien ne garantissait que ça ne se reproduirait plus une fois qu'il se rendormirait. Elle devait trouver ce qui provoquait ce dont ils faisaient l'expérience en ce moment.

* * *

Le lendemain matin était le jour du premier match de Quidditch de l'année et comme chaque fois, c'était une véritable torture pour Ron, qui ne tenait plus en place.

-Et si cette fois je n'arrêtais rien du tout ? Et si je tombais de mon balai ? Pire, si mon balai tombait...dit-il tout en faisant les cents pas au milieu de leur dortoir.

-Et si tu t'arrêtais de marcher Ron ? Tu me donnes le tournis, se plaignit Seamus, assis sur son propre lit.

-Tout ira bien Ron, comme d'habitude, dit Harry, qui terminait de s'habiller.

-On va vous attendre dans la Grande Salle, je meurs de faim moi, dit Dean. Il est hors de question que je joue le ventre vide !

-A tout à l'heure, leur dit Neville avant de fermer la porte derrière eux.

Une fois seuls, Ron se mit à marcher encore plus vite au milieu de la pièce.

-Ron, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça, même avant un match, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Tu te souviens de ce que tu nous as dit à propos d'Eryn ? Que tu as cette... connexion parfois et... les rêves que tu fais parfois de Voldemort ?

-Oui évidemment même si ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas eu et que je ne comprends pas du tout le rapport...

-On en avait déduit que vous étiez connectés magiquement.

-Oui, et ?

-Harry je crois qu'il m'arrive la même chose. Il est possible que j'ai fait le même genre de rêve cette nuit. Je voyais une scène qu'il est impossible que je connaisse, d'une façon ou d'une autre tout simplement parce qu'il s'y passait ce que Hermione nous à raconté à propos de Malefoy...

-Quoi ? s'exclama Harry en se levant.

-Je crois que ce n'était pas un rêve, mais plutôt un souvenir. De quand il était prisonnier chez lui cet été, j'ai vu son père, je l'ai vu lui et... Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas certain, c'était beaucoup de moments, beaucoup d'images... Ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que Lucius Malefoy le torturais.

-On doit aller en parler à McGonagall. D'abord moi avec Eryn et maintenant ça... On y va tout de suite.

-Non. Après le match. On gagne ce match et ensuite on s'occupe de ça.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui. Définitivement.

Harry observa Ron pendant une poignée de secondes et se décida à descendre, inquiet de découvrir ce agissait sur eux de cette façon.

* * *

-320 à 100 ! Ce match était vraiment trop facile, s'exclama Dean. Beau boulot Ron ! Les Serpentards n'ont qu'à bien se tenir cette année !

Débordant de joie, Dean courut rejoindre le reste de l'équipe dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, laissant les 2 amis seuls dans les vestiaires.

-On y va ? Demanda Harry

Ron acquiesça d'un signe de tête et posa son balai. Mais avant qu'il puisse faire le moindre geste, il s'écroula au sol, une main sur la tête.

-Aaargh !

-Ron ! S'écria Harry en se précipitant à ses côtés.

-J'entends encore... ah ! Malefoy...

Et il s'évanouit sans pouvoir en dire plus. Au même moment Hermione arriva à la porte.

-Ah, je vous cherch... Ron ? Harry qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Harry voulut lui répondre mais Ron rouvrit les yeux brusquement et inspira soudainement.

-Ron ?

-On doit l'emmener à l'infirmerie Harry.

-Non... McGonagall, souffla Ron.

-Il a raison, il faut que McGonagall nous explique ce que tout ça signifie, dit Harry.

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent hésitants puis aidèrent Ron à se lever et se dirigèrent du mieux qu'ils pouvaient vers le bureau du professeur McGonagall.

Quand ils furent devant la porte, Hermione frappa mais Harry n'attendit pas que le professeur McGonagall leur réponde et entra tout de suite. A leur grande surprise, Malefoy et Eryn s'y trouvaient déjà et Malefoy avait l'air assez mal en point .

-Malefoy ? S'étonna Hermione.

-Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Ron ? Demanda en même temps Eryn.

Les 5 élèves se regardèrent pendant un moment sans bouger et le professeur McGonagall prit finalement la parole, l'air inquiet et sentant la tension monter.

-Miss Granger, Mr Potter, asseyez Mr Weasley dans ce fauteuil. Par Merlin, je ne pensais pas que ça évoluerait si vite... Je ne suis pas prête Albus ! Et eux non plus ! Ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant au tableau du professeur Dumbledore, accroché derrière elle.

-De quoi parlez vous professeur ? Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Harry.

-Dites-leur Minerva. Il est temps, dit l'image de Dumbledore dans son tableau, avant de le quitter, laissant la directrice seule à sa tâche.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Drago.

-Il existe une prophétie, commença-t-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion.

-Oui on sait, on l'a déjà entendue au département des mystères...

-Pas celle-ci Mr Potter, le coupa-t-elle. Il s'agit d'une autre prophétie. Plus récente.

A ces mots, le professeur McGonagall se dirigea vers la pensine de Dumbledore, prit une des nombreuses fioles sur une étagère et y versa le contenu. Une voix caverneuse s'éleva alors :

_Ils seront 4 jeunes sorciers_

_Deux de chaque pour terminer le combat_

_Pour aider l'Élu..._

_Liés pour toujours ils se rassembleront_

_Et joignant leurs forces autour de Lui_

_Ils auront le pouvoir..._

_Que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne peut avoir_

_Et seront ce qu'il ne peut comprendre..._

Il y eut un silence le temps que l'écho de la voix se dissipe, puis Ron demanda :

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-« 2 de chaque pour terminer le combat, pour aider l'Élu, liés pour toujours ils se rassembleront », répéta Hermione en réfléchissant. Cette prophétie parle de nous ?

-Tout à fait Miss Granger. Ou du moins, c'est ce que pensait le professeur Dumbledore, et vous semblez le vérifier aujourd'hui.

-Mais oui... « liés pour toujours » c'est ça ! C'est pour ça que tu sens une connexion avec Eryn, Harry !

-Tu le sentais aussi ? S'étonna Eryn.

-Pardon ? Tu sens quoi avec ma cousine Potter ? S'agaça Malefoy

-Merci Hermione... fit Harry en fixant le sol.

-Mais en quoi ça explique ce qu'il m'arrive ? Demanda Ron

-Laissez-moi deviner Mr Weasley. Mr Malefoy est venu me voir car sa Marque des Ténèbres devient trop douloureuse, au point d'en perdre connaissance, et à en juger par votre état, je suppose que vous avez vous aussi perdu connaissance peu de temps auparavant ?

-Si ça n'avait été que ça... Donc je suis lié a Malefoy ? Je ne pouvais pas tomber sur quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Je ne suis pas enchanté non plus Weasley.

-Vous êtes liés à tous vos camarades ici présents Mr Weasley. Vous l'êtes ou le serez chacun à votre manière. Il semble que votre connexion à vos camarades soit plus forte, c'est pour cela que vous vous êtes aussi évanoui, c'est une chose qu'il va falloir apprendre à contrôler. Mr Malefoy, Miss Granger, avez-vous développé le même genre de capacité ?

Aucun des deux de répondit pendant un instant, trop gênés par la réponse qu'ils avaient à donner.

-En fait... Commencèrent-ils ensemble.

-C'est arrivé une fois, dit finalement Malefoy. Avec Granger. Par contact.

Hermione resta bouche bée d'apprendre que Malefoy avait ressentit la même chose chose qu'elle ce fameux soir, tout comme les 3 autres d'ailleurs.

-A vrai dire, c'est arrivé deux fois professeur, dit Hermione d'une petite voix.

-Pardon ? Fit Harry, Ron et Malefoy d'une même voix.

-Hier soir... je t'ai entendu parler dans ton sommeil, j'ai compris que tu faisais un cauchemar mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'aller alors je suis entrée...

-Tu es entrée dans ma chambre pendant mon sommeil ? Non mais il n'y a plus de limites Granger !

-J'ai vu ta Marque te brûler, repris-t-elle en parlant à toute vitesse, en évitant tous leurs regards. Alors je l'ai touchée en voulant te réveiller mais tu t'es tout de suite calmé alors je suis partie. Je viens de comprendre que c'était en rapport avec tout ça.

-Bien, dit le professeur McGonagall. Ce sont des choses que vous devrez apprendre à contrôler et à développer. Si le professeur Dumbledore à raison, il faudra donc vous attendre à combattre ensemble le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Attendez professeur, dit Harry. Vous êtes réellement en train de nous dire que l'on va devoir coopérer avec Malefoy ?

-Exactement, s'indigna le Serpentard. Coopérer avec eux ?

-Pour une fois que vous êtes sur la même longueur d'ondes, dit Eryn à voix basse.

-Professeur, il est hors de question que Malefoy m'aide dans quoi que ce soit !

-Tout à fait, acquiesça Malefoy. Quoi que ce soit !

-Quelle éloquence..., souffla Ron, faisant pouffer Eryn.

-Écoutez-moi bien messieurs. Vous allez devoir apprendre à vous entendre. Au vu des événements passés et compte tenu de la prophétie, vous ne pourrez Le vaincre qu'ensemble. Maintenant, en ce qui vous concerne Mr Malefoy, je ferais mon possible pour vous trouver ce qu'il faut pour que vous ne souffriez plus. En attendant trouvez une solution de remplacement. Mr Weasley ne vous inquiétez pas, vous avez juste besoin de sommeil, le match de Quidditch à dû considérablement vous affaiblir. A ce propos, félicitations Messieurs, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire faisant Malefoy lever les yeux au ciel.

-Merci professeur, dit Harry.

Là-dessus, ils sortirent tous du bureau du professeur McGonagall et marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'au 5ème étage où ils se séparèrent, Ron et Harry montant profiter de la fête en leur honneur et Malefoy, Hermione et Eryn allèrent dans les appartements des préfets.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Closer And Closer

**Chapitre 6 ****:**

_**Closer and Closer**_

-Pourquoi Hermione n'est pas montée avec nous ? On doit fêter notre victoire de ce matin, dit Ron.

-Tu viens de faire un malaise et tu ne penses qu'a faire la fête ? S'étonna Harry.

-Autant faire la fête plutôt que de se morfondre sur le fait qu'on va devoir zigouiller Tu-Sais-Qui avec ce tordu de Malefoy... Il n'y a pas assez de whisky Pur Feu dans tout le monde magique pour me faire oublier ça.

-Vu sous cet angle...Attends, dit Harry, alors qu'ils étaient arrivés devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

-_Résistance_, lui dit Ron pour qu'ils puissent entrer.

-Tu veux dire qu'il y a du whisky Pur Feu _dans_ l'école ? demanda Harry en passant par le trou derrière le portrait dès qu'il eut pivoté.

-Non, mais j'aimerais bien ! Fred et George ont essayé de nous en envoyer, mais évidemment, avec toutes les protections autour du château et la surveillance, ils se sont faits prendre...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus car se rendant compte de leur arrivée, Dean et Seamus amenèrent tous leur camarades pour les entourer et les féliciter.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans les appartements des préfets-en-chef, Hermione, Malefoy et Eryn revenaient sur ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. L'annonce d'une nouvelle « mission » était loin de réjouir le Serpentard, au contraire de sa cousine,ravie de pouvoir prendre un vraie revanche sur celui qui lui avait prit ses parents. De plus, cela lui donnait une excuse pour passer plus de temps avec ses nouveaux amis et d'explorer les limites de ses nouvelles capacités. Quant à Hermione, la seule nouveauté en ce qui la concernait résidait dans le fait qu'elle avait de nouveaux pouvoirs, étant donné qu'elle avait déjà tout prévu pour pouvoir partir avec Harry à la recherche des Horcruxes de Voldemort. Aussi, elle resta silencieuse pendant que les deux Serpentards réalisaient ce dans quoi ils s'étaient retrouvés embarqués et en profita pour aller se changer puisque Ron l'avait salie quand elle l'avait aidé à marcher. Et Malefoy n'était définitivement pas très enclin à aider qui que ce soit à faire quoi que ce soit.

-Je ne me suis pas enfuit de chez moi pour qu'on me redonne une mission ici ! Et en plus si c'est pour écoper d'un lien avec Weasmoche non merci !

-Mais Drago, c'est l'occasion rêvée d'enfin se venger de Voldemort !

-Eryn !

-Il est temps que tu puisses dire son nom Drago, ou au moins l'entendre. Et pour ce qui est du lien, le professeur McGonagall à dit qu'il évoluerait...

-Super, un lien avec Weasmoche _et _ Potter ! J'en avais toujours rêvé, merci !

-Drago, on contrôlera tout ça et aider Harry mettra fin à ce qu'on vit, cette guerre ! Il te cherche et Il te trouvera ! Je suis sûre qu'il sait déjà que tu es ici, malgré que tu sois un très bon occlumens. On doit finir nous même tout cela, ou a moins faire tout notre possible pour venir en aide à qui se chargera d'en finir. Même si il s'agit d'Harry.

-J'y réfléchirait, répondit-il après avoir attendu un instant. En attendant, je vais aller me coucher, cette fichue Marque m'a empêché de dormir toute la nuit, je te retrouve plus tard cet après-midi Eryn.

-Attends ! Fit Eryn soudainement alors qu'il se levait.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai pensé à quelque chose. Hermione ?

-Oui ? Répondit-elle en sortant de sa chambre, avec une tenue différente.

-Tu as dit que tu avais calmé Drago dans son sommeil, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, enfin je crois que c'est ce que j'ai fait...

-D'ailleurs je fermerais ma porte à clé maintenant, Merlin sait ce qui pourrait arriver avec toi Granger, qu'est-ce qui vous passe par la tête à vous autres Gryffondors...

-Il n'y a même pas de verrou à ces portes Malefoy, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Et crois-moi, ta chambre est le dernier endroit au monde où je voudrais me trouver, surtout la nuit !

-Et bien je mettrais quand même une chaise derrière la porte, au cas où tu prendrais goût à la chose...

-Je vais...

-Mais arrêtez ! Hermione tu es plus intelligente que ça il me semble !

-Tu la surestimes beaucoup cousine...

-C'est ta stupidité qui est contagieuse sale fouine !

-Stop ! Écoutez-moi, si j'ai raison, Hermione est la seule pour l'instant qui peut faire passer ta douleur.

-Pardon ?

-En touchant ta Marque, je pense qu'elle pourra faire disparaître la douleur. On en profitera pour savoir si ça fonctionne tout le temps.

-Mais...

-Essaie toujours Hermione, s'il-te-plaît. Et toi, laisse toi faire, ordonna-t-elle à Drago.

-C'est cela oui, commença le blond.

-J'ai dit : Laisse. Toi. Faire, dit-elle en pointant sa baguette sur lui. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

Sans dire un mot, Drago s'assit lentement. Après un instant de réflexion, Hermione s'approcha de Drago et l'air dégoûté, elle posa un doigt sur sa Marque.

-Alors ? Demanda Eryn.

-Pareil. Pire, maintenant qu'elle me touche.

-Je préférerais boire un chaudron de polynectar, alors la ferme Malefoy, dit Hermione, de plus en plus irritée.

-Oh mais taisez-vous... Qu'as-tu fait la dernière fois ? Tu ne l'as touché que d'un doigt ?

-Non, j'ai posé ma main.

-Essaie ça, et _concentrez-vous._

Elle s'apprêta à poser sa main à plat sur le bras de Malefoy, mais lui adressa d'abord un « Oh, remets-toi » exaspéré, puis elle le toucha enfin. Alors que le Serpentard allait lui répondre, il fut surpris par la chaleur qui se répandit soudain en lui et ne dit pas un mot. En un instant leurs querelles semblaient oubliées et Drago eut même l'air d'apprécier la sensation de la main délicate de Hermione sur son avant bras. Ce fut la voix d'Eryn qui les ramena tous les deux sur terre.

-Alors ? Ça fonctionne ?

-Oui, répondit Drago en tentant de reprendre contenance. Ça va mieux, … M... merci Granger.

Elle retira timidement sa main et a sa grande surprise, presque à contre-cœur. Malefoy rebaissa sa manche et après avoir dit au revoir une dernière fois à sa cousine, il retourna se coucher, accordant tout de même un regard perplexe à Hermione. Ceci la perturba encore plus et à peine la porte de Malefoy fermée, elle se tourna vers Eryn et chuchota :

-Il m'a dit « merci » ?

-On dirait bien...

-Oh remets-toi Granger ! S'écria-t-il depuis sa chambre, faisant pouffer de rire les deux amies.

-Je vais à la fête dans la tour Gryffondor, tu veux te joindre à nous ?

-Oui, bien sûr ! Il faut qu'on raconte ça à Harry et Ron, on doit absolument explorer ces nouveaux pouvoir, dit-elle avec excitation.

* * *

Toute la semaine qui suivit fut remplie de discussions, réflexion, et débats pour savoir si les 5 jeunes sorciers étaient capables de s'entendre. La seule déterminée à faire tout ce qui en son pouvoir pour que cette association fonctionne était Eryn. Hermione restait indécise, tout comme Harry, et Ron et Drago restaient aussi butés qu'a leur habitude.

Ce n'est que pendant le week-end suivant que les 3 Gryffondors et les 2 Serpentards trouvèrent enfin un terrain d'entente et que Harry accepta de partager avec eux une partie de ce qu'il savait, malgré les protestations de Ron.

-Et tu comptes partir à la recherche des Horcruxes à la fin de l'année scolaire c'est ça ? Demanda Malefoy après quelques secondes de réflexion, une fois que Harry eut terminé, brisant le silence.

-Oui. On apprendra sûrement des choses qui nous seront utiles une fois dehors. Ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir. Sans compter que pour l'instant je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvent les autres Horcruxes, ni ce qu'ils sont. On part réellement de zéro.

-Mais à cinq, ce sera plus facile. Sans compter nos nouveaux pouvoirs, dit Eryn.

-Faudrait commencer par les maîtriser, bougonna Ron.

-A ce propos, j'ai en une idée, on pourrait s'entraîner dans la Salle sur Demande, dit Hermione. On ne nous entendra pas et on ne pourra pas nous déranger.

A ces mots, Harry et Ron se regardèrent, lancèrent un coup d'œil soucieux à Malefoy et Eryn, puis Harry finit par dire avec hésitation :

-Oui... pourquoi pas. Ce sera comme au temps de l'A.D.

-Sauf que cette fois Malefoy n'aura besoin de maltraiter personne pour entrer, lâcha Ron avec mépris.

-Ron ! Fit Hermione.

-Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas le défendre en plus ?

-Ce n'est pas la question ! Il faut qu'on travaille ensemble et s'envoyer des piques à longueur de journée ne nous mènera à rien.

-Ecoute Weasm... Weasley. Ça ne me ravit pas de supporter votre présence à toi et Potter, mais si c'est indispensable pour venir à bout de Vous-Savez-Qui, je le ferais. Jusqu'à ce que ça soit terminé.

-On est d'accord sur ce point alors, dit Harry

Le jeune homme se leva, alla vers Drago, et lui tendit sa main, en signe de bonne volonté. Surpris, celui-ci la serra tout de même d'un air solennel. Puis ils se tournèrent vers Ron, s'attendant à ce qu'il fasse de même.

-Quoi ? Moi aussi ?

Le rouquin grommela quelques phrases incompréhensibles puis se décida quand même à serrer la main du blond à contre-cœur. Ceci fait, il regarda ensuite Hermione avec insistance, attendant qu'elle en fasse de même.

-Elle le supporte déjà tus les jours, tu ne crois pas qu'elle fait assez d'efforts comme ça ? Répliqua Eryn.

-Merci Eryn, dit Drago d'un ton de reproche.

* * *

Quelques temps plus tard, alors que Hermione dormait profondément depuis plusieurs heures, elle fut réveillée par une voix près de son lit :

-Granger... Granger réveilles-toi...

Elle ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'elle vit fut Malefoy, adossé avec nonchalance adossé à un mur _dans _sa chambre.

-Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans ma chambre ?! s'écria-t-elle en remettant rapidement ses cheveux en place.

-Chacun son tour Granger, ricana-t-il. Joli pyjama au fait...

Il eut beau faire l'intéressant comme à son habitude, ce fut à e moment qu'Hermione remarqua les tremblements dans sa voix. En regardant mieux, elle vit qu'il était trempé de sueur et qu'encore une fois, sa main droite tenait fermement son bras gauche à l'endroit de sa Marque.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Malefoy ?

-J'ai besoin d'un de tes tours, un petit coup de fluide magique quoi … C'est le seul truc qui fonctionne, j'ai déjà tout essayé.

-Heu... D'accord...

Hermione sortit de son lit, un peu gênée par le fait que Malefoy la voit si peu habillée. Avant de s'avancer vers lui, elle remit son short en place ainsi que son débardeur, essayant d'en cacher un maximum. Le Serpentard la regarda s'avancer, incapable de faire un pas vers elle tant la douleur l'assommait.

Mais au contraire des fois précédentes, Hermione n'eut pas à toucher directement la marque de Drago. A peine eut-elle posé un main sur la sienne pour justement dégager son avant bras que la chaude sensation de bien-être l'envahit. Il se redressa, et leva les yeux vers ceux d'Hermione avec un air stupéfait, mais elle ne le regardait pas. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'approcha légèrement d'elle, comme attiré par sa présence. La jeune femme s'en rendit compte, mais elle eut tout sauf envie de s'éloigner de Drago. Le regard fixé sur ses bras, elle remarque à quel point il était différent. Son passé se lisait littéralement sur son corps. Son torse était parsemé des traces des sorts et probablement de coups portés à la main par son père l'été précédent. Elle leva son autre main et l'approcha de la cicatrice qu'il portait sous son pectoral gauche et passa le bout de ses doigts sur la fine peau claire qui la recouvrait. Quand Drago, toujours le regard fixé sur son visage, senti le toucher d'Hermione sur sa peau froide, il stoppa net sa contemplation et repoussa la main de la jeune femme d'un geste plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Apeurée, celle-ci recula de quelques pas, serrant ses mains contre sa poitrine.

-Désolée, balbutia-t-elle.

-Non, c'est... C'est moi, je ne voulais pas...

-Je ne n'aurait pas du..., fit-elle puis elle enchaîna sans finir sa phrase. Ça à fonctionné ?

-Oui, merci, répondit-il en passant un main dans ses cheveux blonds.

-De rien Malefoy, je suppose que je suis là pour ça maintenant...

Étrangement, l'entendre l'appeler par son nom de famille lui parut bizarre et gênant, alors avant de partir, il lui dit :

-Oh et je pense que si on est amenés à se toucher aussi souvent, on peut peut-être s'appeler par nos prénoms. Je préfère ne pas avoir l'impression d'être mon père quand on s'adresse à moi... Alors bonne nuit Hermione...

Avec un léger sourire en coin, il ferma la porte et retourna dans sa propre chambre.

-Bonne nuit... _Drago._


	7. Chapitre 7 : White Snow And Black Hoods

**Chapitre 7 ****:**

_**White Snow And Black Hoods**_

Plusieurs semaines après la découverte de la prophétie, les 5 élèves avaient fini par plus ou moin s'entendre et respectaient la trêve mise en place pour le bien de leur mission. Avec l'accord du professeur McGonagall, ils utilisèrent donc la Salle sur Demande et commencèrent à tester et développer leurs capacités. Quand ils sortirent du premier entraînement où tous réussirent à communiquer par la pensée, la neige tombait déjà depuis plusieurs heures sur le château et le froid glacial les gelait jusqu'aux os dès qu'ils mettaient un pied dehors. Drago était le seul qui trouvait qu'il ne faisait pas si froid et s'exaspérait des plaintes des autres, le peu de fois où il acceptait de mettre un pied dehors avec eux. C'est d'ailleurs à leur grand étonnement, ce fut le seul à insister pour aller à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end là.

À peine sortis de la Salle sur Demande, il alla chercher son épaisse cape d'hiver aux bordures argentées, dont il avait consciencieusement enlevé la broderie portant ses initiales et l'écusson familial et l'avait remplacé par son insigne neuve de préfet-en-chef à l'occasion. Lorsqu'il ressorti de ses appartements et descendit pour quitter le château, il trouva Hermione, Harry, Ron et Eryn toujours devant l'escalier menant à la tour Gryffondor, en train de discuter.

-Tu comptes vraiment y aller avec toute cette neige ? Demanda Harry.

-Bien sûr. Et visiblement il fait toujours trop froid pour vous c'est ça ?

-Eryn et moi t'y rejoindrons, dit Hermione. On a pas encore acheté nos cadeaux de Noël, on se retrouve aux Trois Balais.

-Des dingues... Je crois que je préfère ne pas faire de cadeau ! Dit Ron.

-Évidemment, l'amabilité d'un gobelin et la grâce d'un veracrasse Weasley, comme toujours.

-Merci Malefoy, tes mots sont si doux à mon oreille...

-Tu apprécie ma moquerie et ça devient malsain... J'y vais, à tout à l'heure. Adieu Weasley, j'espère...

Drago fit volte-face et descendit les escaliers pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Une fois là-bas, Drago alla faire un tour à Honeydukes, Derviche et Bang et Scribenpenne. Quand il sortit de ce dernier magasin, un grand bruit d'explosion retentit dans tout Pré-au-Lard. Drago leva les yeux et vit avec horreur les tornades de fumée noire produites par les Mangemorts en transplanant s'abattre sur le village. Immédiatement, il sut qu'il n'avait qu'une poignée de secondes pour réagir. Il rabattit la capuche de sa cape sur sa tête et se dirigea vers les Trois Balais, où Eryn et Hermione devaient le rejoindre. A peine avait-il fait quelques mètres qu'un des Mangemorts transplana juste devant lui, lui barrant la route. D'un geste, il tira sa baguette et s'apprêta à le stupéfixer quand il l'entendit lui dire :

-Drago !

Le Mangemort retira son masque d'un mouvement de baguette, découvrant un visage pâle et de longs cheveux blonds qui étaient horriblement familiers à Drago. Lucius Malefoy se tenait devant lui.

-Drago, reviens je t'en prie, le Seigneur des Ténèbres...

_`Drago ! Où es-tu ?' _demanda la voix d'Hermione dans sa tête, résonnant juste au bon moment en l'empêchant de perdre pied._ `Il y a des Mangemorts partout dans le village !' _

-Drago ! Insista son père.

-La ferme ! Hurla-t-il aveuglé par la rage qui s'était mise à bouillir en lui malgré ses efforts.

Il voulut répondre à Hermione, mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire fut lui envoyer des mots pêle-mêle. Ayant déjà du mal avec ses capacités télépathiques, ce fut le mieux qu'il puisse faire. Se décidant enfin il lança un sortilège informulé à son père, mais celui-ci le contra d'un coup de baguette. Drago dit alors demi-tour et tenta de s'éloigner mais il fut de nouveau stoppé par une tornade de fumée noire. Cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas de son père. Severus Rogue, son parrain, le regardait droit dans les yeux. Et avant qu'il n'ai put faire un geste, celui-ci s'avança rapide comme l'éclair, referma ses bras autour de lui et transplana.

Drago se dit tout de suite que cette fois, si Rogue le ramenait au Manoir Malefoy, il n'en reviendrait jamais. Pendant la demi-seconde de son transport, il fit de son mieux pour faire savoir aux autres que Rogue était à Pré-au-Lard. Mais à sa grande surprise, quand il rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait toujours dans le village et il pouvait toujours entendre le bruit des sorts s'écraser sur les maisons, les boutiques malgré qu'il en soit à l'abri. Ils se trouvaient dans un coin désert, proche de la Tête de Sanglier. Rogue le poussa violemment contre le mur derrière lui et l'y retint, sans un mot, le scrutant du regard.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda Drago la mâchoire serrée et tentant de fermer son esprit à son parrain. Je ne reviendrais jam...

-Que caches-tu Drago ? Le coupa-t-il d'une fois faible et ne bougeant presque pas les lèvres, comme lui seul savait le faire.

-La dernière fois que vous avez dit ça, j'ai finit dans un cachot ! Répliqua Drago tout en réfléchissant le plus rapidement possible à une façon de contacter Hermione sans ouvrir son esprit à son parrain.

Malheureusement, son nom finit par lui échapper.

-Hermione... Granger ? Demanda Rogue. Donc la prophétie..

En disant cela, il relâcha sa pression sur Drago et recula d'un pas.

-Comment êtes-vous au courant pour la prophétie ? Demanda Drago avec méfiance.

-Peu importe, répondit précipitamment Rogue. Écoute-moi Drago. Tu dois aider Potter. Tant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne connaît pas l'existence de cette prophétie, vous avez l'avantage. Vous _devez_ réussir !

-Mais je croyais que...

-Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas Drago. Principalement à mon sujet.

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, dit-il sèchement.

-Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps il faut que je parte avant qu'on s'aperçoive de mon absence. Mais sache une chose, tu peux me faire confiance, je suis de ton côté, j'ai promis à ta mère de te garder sain et sauf.

-Ma mère m'a laissé pourrir dans ses propres cachots ! Sa parole n'a aucune valeur à mes yeux. Il va falloir trouver un peu mieux que ça.

Rogue le dévisagea avec tristesse, approcha son visage du sien et finit par lui dire, l'air grave :

-J'ai été à ta place Drago.

-Ça m'étonnerais fort.

-Moi aussi j'ai aimé une sorcière que je n'avais pas le droit d'aider et encore moins d'aimer.

-Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Je ne...

-Tu étais un bien meilleur occlumens avant Drago. J'ai vu tes pensées. J'avais les mêmes.

-Vous êtes devenu fou. Je m'en vais.

-Fais les bons choix Drago.

-_Drago_ ?

Surpris, tous les deux se tournèrent vers la Grand Rue, d'où provenait la voix. Hermione les regardait, bouche bée. Comme mes Mangemorts continuaient à saccager le village, les sorts continuaient à fuser dans toutes les directions, et un éclair rouge passa juste au dessus de la tête d'Hermione. L'air profondément choqués et déçue, celle-ci s'enfuit en courant.

-Hermione ! Appela Drago, s'élançant à sa suite.

-Aide-là, lui dit Rogue en le retenant par le bras, puis il le lâcha et transplana.

* * *

Hermione courut rejoindre Eryn et lui attrapa le bras, l'entraînant derrière elle.

-Viens, Malefoy se débrouille.

-Où est-il ? Demanda Eryn.

-En sécurité visiblement. Viens on doit y aller où on va y rester. Tu es prête ?

-Prête.

Les 2 jeunes femmes coururent le plus rapidement possible sous les sortilèges que explosaient de tous les côtés, se protégeant et en lançant elles-mêmes de temps à autres.

Une fois en sécurité dans le périmètre protégé du château, elles s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Sentant que Hermione ne lui avait pas tout dit quand elle était revenue d'aller chercher Drago, elle lui reposa tout de même la question.

-Hermione, j'ai aussi entendu Drago, il a clairement dit « Rogue ». Tu l'as vu ? Où est Drago ?

-Je... Eryn, j'ai vu Drago..._ avec Rogue. _Ils parlaient et...

-Quoi ? Drago était avec lui ? Mais pourquoi il nous aurait appelées alors ?

-Je ne sais pas... On aurait jamais dû lui faire confiance, j'aurais dû le savoir...

-Non. Je suis sûre que Drago ne nous à pas trahis. Il ne ferait jamais ça. Plus maintenant en tout cas, il doit avoir une explication.

-Je n'en suis pas si s...

-Eryn ! Hermione ! Les interrompit Drago qui arrivait en courant, sa baguette à la main.

-Va-t-en Malefoy ! S'écria Hermione en pointant sa baguette sur lui. Donne moi une bonne raison de ne pas te réduire en poussière maintenant que tu as tout dit à Rogue !

-Rogue ? Mais je n'ai rien eu à lui dire ! Je n'ai rien dit, il savait déjà tout !

-Quoi ?

-Oui ! C'est lui qui a parlé, je n'ai rien voulu lui dire, j'ai fait tout mon possible pour fermer mon esprit, mais il savait déjà pour la prophétie et pour tout le reste !

-Mais comment...

-Hermione, je ne vous ai pas trahis je le jure. Eryn ! Tu me crois toi n'est-ce pas ?

Eryn voulu répondre, mais Hermione la coupa, profitant de son hésitation.

-Comment était-il au courant Malefoy ? Comment ?!

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais Vous-Savez-Qui n'en saura rien, Rogue m'a presque supplié de vous aider.

-Impossible. Il à tué Dumbledore, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il veuille nous aider maintenant.

-Je ne sais pas, je n'y comprends rien non plus, mais il a dit qu'il y a beaucoup de choses qu'on ignore à son sujet et il est capital pour lui qu'on réussisse. Fais-moi confiance Hermione, j'ai dit que je vous aiderais et je compte bien tenir ma promesse quoi qu'il advienne.

* * *

Voilà ! Comme j'ai mis du temps à poster cette fois, je vous ai préparé deux chapitres pour ce week-end (chap 6 et 7 ) même si celui-ci est plus court que d'habitude, en espérant qu'ils vous plairont autant que les précédents, je suis comme toujours ravie de voir vos reviews alors n'hésitez pas, elles m'aident beaucoup et me motivent encore plus à continuer ! Bisous et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !


	8. Chapitre 8 : Lost And Found

Hey lovely readers ! LOL voilà le chapitre 8 ! Bon, étant donné que ce monde merveilleux qu'est le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, je rechigne un peu a changer l'intrigue de l'histoire donc je me sers énormément de ce qui se passe réellement dans le tome 7. Mais j'espère tout de même que cette intrique un peu remaniée vous satisfait et surtout vous intéresse ^^ C'est en ce jour de diffusion d'Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix à la télé que vous livre mon chapitre 8, histoire de bien dormir ce soir ( surtout moi a vrai dire mdr ) Je vous laisse pour aller m'émerveiller pour la énième fois devant le film comme beaucoup d'entre vous j'imagine ! Bisous !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 ****:**

_**Lost And Found**_

Lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent Harry et Ron, Drago leur expliqua en détails ce que Rogue lui avait dit, omettant tout de même la partie concernant Hermione. Malgré le fait que l'ancien professeur avait assassiné Dumbledore, il leur était impossible d'ignorer ce qu'il avait dit à Drago, sans pour autant savoir qu'en faire. Ils se décidèrent donc à continuer comme auparavant, tant que que de nouveaux éléments ne leur parvenaient pas.

Mais c'était que ce qu'il avait dit à propos de Hermione qui tracassait Drago. Ce n'était certainement pas dans son esprit à _lui_ qu'il avait lu ça... Dans l'esprit de Weasley peut-être, pourquoi pas, mais lui, un Sang Pur des plus respectables ! Certes, les derniers événements permettaient d'en douter... Et puis, réalisa-t-il, respectable aux yeux de qui ? Une bande de moutons à tendances meurtrière ? Peut-être n'était-il pas si respectable que ça. Il avait toujours vu les Gryffondors et notamment Hermione, Potter et Weasley comme une bande d'ignares sans aucune idée de ce qu'était être un sorcier digne de ce nom, et pourtant, depuis qu'il les fréquentait, il se sentait plus à sa place et accepté que jamais. C'était bien différent d'être craint par ses camarades de Serpentard. A sa grande surprise, il appréciait beaucoup plus avoir sa place au sein d'un groupe que d'en être craint, au contraire de ce qu'on lui avait toujours apprit. Son géniteur lui avait toujours dit de développer la crainte des gens à son égard et de la cultiver. Avec Potter, Weasley, Eryn et Hermione, même si sa fierté le faisait se retenir, il riait, s'amusait même parfois, et profitait de la vie d'une façon satisfaisante pour la tout première fois depuis bien longtemps. Il aimait particulièrement les soirées passées avec Hermione dans leur salle commune. Même si il s'en doutait, il lui découvrait une discussion très intéressante. Ils se surprenaient à rester des heures devant la cheminée à discuter de tout et de rien. Parfois ils riaient, parfois ils discutaient simplement, et comme le naturel n'est jamais bien loin, souvent ils se disputaient pour un rien. Autant ces moments rappelaient à Drago ceux qu'il passait parfois avec Eryn, autant il les trouvait complètement différents . Le lien qui unissait les deux préfets était bien particulier. Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de la détailler du regard depuis leur mésaventure à Pré-au-Lard, comme si elle éveillait sa curiosité, qu'il lui fallait l'apprendre par cœur...

Peut-être Rogue n'était-il pas si loin de la vérité finalement.

* * *

-Oh Eryn, j'allais oublier. A Pré-au-Lard tu avais commencé à me dire quelque chose avant l'attaque, non ?

-Ah oui...

La jeune sorcière s'apprêtait à retourner dans son dortoir après une après-midi de recherches sur la destruction des Horcruxes. Eryn se rassit près d'Hermione et hésita un instant. Drago les avait laissées seules de depuis quelques heures et maintenant qu'elles avaient fini, le moment était idéal pour raconter cela à la Gryffondor.

-Je crois que... J'ai l'impression... enfin... C'est-à-dire que...

-?

-Bon. Il semblerait que... OH par Salazar je ne vais jamais réussir à le dires à haute voix...

-Nom d'un chaudron ! S'exclama soudain Hermione.

-Quoi ? Demanda Eryn surprise.

-Tu aimes Harry ! Où bien est-ce que c'est Ron ? Non, ça doit être Harry, dit Hermione ravie pour son amie.

-Comment as-tu...

-Oh j'imagine que c'est la seule chose dont tu aurais autant de mal à parler et les seuls garçons dont tu es proche, ce sont eux alors... Bon il y a bien Drago, mais ça serait bizarre, se moqua Hermione.

Eryn fit mine de vomir puis elle admit :

-Oui c'est bien ça et il s'agit de Harry...

-Que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta Hermione, voyant son amie soucieuse.

-C'est que je n'ai pas l'habitude... je ne suis pas... enfin je me demande si ce n'est pas à cause de nos pouvoirs et de la prophétie.

-C'est une bonne question..., admit Hermione. Mais la magie ne peut produire un sentiment d'amour authentique, si c'est le cas et bien ça disparaîtra tout simplement. A toi de savoir ce qu'il en est. Mais je suis presque sûre que Harry ressent la même chose, ajouta Hermione avec un sourire.

-Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle stupéfaite. Comment tu le sais ?

-Il a rarement l'air aussi stupide que lorsque tu es là, par moments il en devient littéralement bègue, tu n'avais pas remarqué ?

-Je ne suis vraiment pas douée dis donc...

-En effet ! Chanceuse va, la taquina-t-elle.

-Oh je pense que ta chance va tourner sous peu aussi ! Moi _aussi_, je suis observatrice quand je veux ! Dit Eryn en riant.

-Comment ça ? Explique toi !

-Sûrement pas ! Dit-elle en s'en allant.

-Ingrate, je n'aurais jamais dû te dire pour Harry ! S'écria Hermione en direction du pan de mur que Eryn venait de traverser en riant .

Mais presque aussitôt, Drago traversa à son tour pour entrer dans la salle comune.

-Dire quoi à propos de Potter ?

-Rien. Je me suis déjà faite avoir une fois, ça n'arrivera pas deux fois !

-Tout doux Granger, je ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles...

-Oh, aucune importance, se calma Hermione.

Drago s'assit à côté d'elle à la place qu'Eryn venait de quitter.

-Non mais tu t'es vue ? Lui dit-il soudainement.

-Quoi .. demanda-t-elle irritée. J'ai fait des recherches toute l'après-midi jusqu'à ce que Eryn parte, donc non, je ne me suis pas vue !

-Tu devrais ! Comment fais-tu pour avoir de l'encre dans le cou et Merlin, qu'est-ce que ta baguette fait dans tes cheveux ?

-Je n'avais rien pour les attacher et j'étais trop concentrée pour me lever. Alors je m'en suis servi.

-Par Salazar, Merlin et tous les plus grands sorciers qui soient, et t'en servir pour faire de la _magie_ ça ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit ? Et ça se dit la meilleure sorcière de notre génération... Parfois tu es fascinante Granger, fascinante...

-Oh, ça va ça va... J'ai de l'encre où ?

-Là, dit-il en pointant du doigt la tâche qu'elle avait, mais elle frotta à côté. Mais quelle empotée, j'espère que tu as au moins mis une retenue à celui qui t'as jeté un sortilège de Confusion...

-Très drôle Drago.

Pour lui montrer où se trouvait la tâche, il posa son index quelques centimètres sous son oreille gauche, et s'étant penché pour l'atteindre il se retrouva soudainement très près de son visage. Il s'en rendit compte quand il vit les joues d'Hermione soudainement s'empourprer. En s'entraînant, ils avaient réussit à maîtriser le courant magique qui passait entre eux. Pourtant, Hermione restait quand même sensible au toucher de Drago. Elle avait remarqué qu'il était différent avec elle, mais ne savait qu'en penser. Elle ne connaissait pas aussi bien Drago qu'il l'aurait fallu pour le savoir. Et puis finalement, peu importait, quoi que pense Drago, rien n'était possible. Ils étaient complètement opposés, et après la guerre, s'ils s'en sortaient vivants, ils allaient se séparer et ne jamais se revoir puisque le Serpentard ne pouvait être vu fraternisant avec une née-moldue. Alors pourquoi s'ennuyer à se demander à quoi il pensait où si quelque chose avait changé ? Que ce soit le cas ou pas, tout redeviendrait comme avant, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup ? Inutile réflexion...

-Comment ? Demanda Drago en s'éloignant de son visage.

-De quoi ?

-Tu as dit « Inutile réflexion », mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ?

Hermione réalisa soudain qu'elle avait parlé à haute voix, et elle balbutia pour se rattraper :

-Oh rien, en fait je voulais te parler de ce que j'ai trouvé. Tu sais que Dumbledore nous a légué des objets à Harry, Ron et moi.

-Oui, affirma Drago.

-J'ai hérité des Contes de Beedle le Barde. Et en le lisant, j'ai réalisé une chose. Et si... ce n'était pas que des histoires ? Si l'une d'entre elles était vraie ?

-Hermione, commença Drago, dubitatif. On vit déjà dans un monde magique, alors si en plus on à des contes qui deviennent réels...

-Non écoute, on sait que Voldemort cherche quelque chose qui l'aiderait à tuer Harry. Et si il s'agissait de la Baguette de Sureau ? C'est la baguette la plus puissante qui soit d'après l'histoire, alors si elle existe, ça doit sûrement être le moyen le plus certain de tuer Harry non ?

-Le conte des Trois Frères... J'admets que ça a du sens. Mais personne n'a jamais trouvé ces objets, c'est bien ce qui e fait une légende.

-Mais les légendes son fondées sur des faits. Et si les gens qui ont possédé et ceux qui les possèdent aujourd'hui ignorent ce qu'ils sont ? C'est pour cela qu'on a jamais pu en prouver l'existence.

-Mais ça pourrait être n'importe quelle cape d'invisibilité, n'importe quelle pierre et enfin n'importe quelle baguette...

-Je sais... Mais pour l'instant, c'est notre seule piste.

* * *

Grâce à la découverte de Hermione, les semaines suivantes se révélèrent très fructueuses pour leur recherche des Horcruxes. Ils en déduisirent bon nombre d'éléments et comme prévu, le fait que Eryn et Drago s'ajoutent à leur petit groupe le permit d'aller beaucoup plus vite. Ils avaient donc découvert ( ou du moins ils espéraient avoir correctement deviné ) les objets que Voldemort avait probablement utilisé pour cacher les morceaux de son âme. Mais ils ignoraient encore l'emplacement de ces objets. Pour ce qui était de s'en débarrasser, le professeur McGonagall les avait informé que le lien qu'ils avaient développé devait leur permettre de détruire eux-mêmes les horcruxes, en utilisant que leur maie.

Mais aucun d'entre eux ne savait ce qu'il convenait de faire. Ce détail ne fut pas de la plus grande important jusqu'à ce que Harry ait enfin l'idée qui leur permit de trouver le premier horcruxe, sans même quitter Poudlard. Le diadème perdu de Rowena Serdaigle.

Une fois récupéré dans une des nombreuses versions de la Salle sur Demande, les 5 jeunes sorciers se rassemblèrent dans les appartements de Drago et Hermione pour essayer de le détruire.

-Quelqu'un sait comment on s'y prend ? Demanda Ron.

-Aucune idée, répondit Harry en fixant comme les autres le diadème posé sur la table.

-Je propose que l'on forme un cercle autour, vu qu'on est 5 ça peut aussi faire un pentacle, dit Hermione.

-Cette figure magique pourra nous aider à concentrer nos pouvoirs en effet, ajouta Drago.

-Allons-y, fit Eryn.

Ils s'exécutèrent, un peu perplexes.

-Et maintenant ? Demanda Ron, mais il n'obtint aucune réponse.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry porta une main à sa cicatrice avec un gémissement de douleur.

-Harry ça va ? S'inquiéta Eryn.

-Oui, ne vous déconcentrez pas, je crois que ça fonctionne, dit-il.

-On ne devrait pas utiliser nos baguettes ? Demanda Ron.

-Il n'existe pas de sort contre ce genre de magie, et vu ce qu'il se passe, je pense qu'on en aura pas besoin Weasley. Regarde.

En effet, le diadème s'était mit à vibrer et des chuchotements en sortaient, comme si plusieurs personnes parlaient en même temps à l'intérieur.

-Concentrez-vous sur tout ce qu'il y a de bon, tout ce à quoi vous pouvez penser, dit Harry comme si il avait toujours su ce qu'il fallait faire. N'écoutez pas les voix, visualisez, comme pour faire un patronus. C'est ça ! S'exclama-t-il quand le diadème s'éleva d'un coup et resta en suspens à mi-hauteur et que les sifflements se firent plus forts encore.

Il joignirent leurs mains d'un même mouvement et c'est à ce moment précis que Harry se mit à parler Fourchelang les yeux fermés pendant une poignée de secondes puis soudain un hurlement strident retentit. Ils virent le diadème en suspension se fendre à plusieurs endroits, laissant échapper une sorte d'épaisse fumée noire qui l'enveloppa et lorsqu'il eut totalement disparu, il y eut une éclatante lumière blanche au centre du nuage de fumée qui envahit toute la pièce et les aveugla. Ils sentirent tous comme une bourrasque de vent et lorsqu'ils purent de nouveau y voir quelque chose, le diadème avait disparu et le silence était revenu. Harry, Ron, Drago, Eryn et Hermione venaient de détruire leur premier horcruxe.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Wanted

Chapitre 9 ! J'ai beaucoup de devoirs mais j'essaie de garder le rythme ! ^^ Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos **reviews **:D Que je sache ce que vous en pensez et dans quelle direction continuer :)

Merci à **Hasnouille** qui réclamait avidement la suite et à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre directement ! ^^ Et évidemment, merci aux autres encore une fois, c'est très motivant !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 ****:**

_**Wanted**_

-Professeur ! On a une chose importante à vous dire ! S'écria Harry en frappant à la porte du bureau du professeur McGonagall, où ils s'étaient rendus après s'être remis de leurs émotions.

Ils avaient enfin trouvé et détruit un horcruxe. Enfin leur quête, leur travail, leurs recherches prenaient tout leur sens.

-Entrez Mr Potter, fini-t-elle par dire.

Les 5 élèves entrèrent tour à tour, Drago referma la porte derrière eux. Harry allait commenter à expliquer la situation au professeur, quand le fauteuil placé en face du bureau du professeur McGonagall se tourna vers eux. Le visage de Harry se tordit en une grimace de dégoût. Il sorti sa baguette et la pointa tout de suite vers Severus Rogue, assit dans le fauteuil. Il voulut s'approcher mais Hermione et Ron le retinrent. L'ancien professeur se contenta de rester assit la sans ciller.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?! Non mais suis-je le seul à me souvenir qu'il a _assassiné_ le professeur Dumbledore ?  
-Harry, calme-toi..., tenta Hermione.  
-Severus est là pour nous aider Mr Potter. Vous savez qu'il travaille pour l'Ordre, dit McGonagall.  
-Ça ne l'a pas empêcher de tuer Dumbledore !  
-Toujours aucun respect pour l'autorité..., siffla Rogue.  
-Ça n'aide pas du tout ça, lui dit Drago, tendu.  
-Calmez-vous Mr Potter, ordonna le professeur McGonagall  
-NON ! Il l'a tué ! Et vous le laissez entrer _dans_ Poudlard ! Hurla Harry, désormais hors de lui.

Tout à coup, Eryn, qui était restée silencieuse jusque là, se plaça entre l'ex-directeur de Serpentard et Harry. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et le força à la regarder. Une fois son regard dans le sien, elle le lâcha et lui dit calmement :

-Harry souviens-toi. Si tu perds le contrôle, c'est _Lui _qui le prendra et envahira ton esprit. Après ce qu'on vient de faire Voldemort va vouloir savoir ce qui s'est passé quand il le saura, si ce n'est pas déjà fait et il va commencer par fouiller ton esprit. Contrôle-toi.

Le visage de Harry exprima une profonde douleur, comme si le fait de se détendre lui demandait un effort considérable. Autour d'eux, le professeur McGonagall les regardait, inquiète, tout comme Hermione et Ron. Rogue ne bougeait toujours pas et Drago était de moins en moins à l'aise dans cette pièce où sa cousine se tenait entre la baguette de Harry et son parrain. Rien ne s'arrangea quand Eryn s'approcha encore et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui dire rapidement à l'oreille :

-Tu as pu donner une chance à Drago. Essaie à nouveau.

Puis elle retourna près de son cousin. Harry poussa une sorte de faible sifflement et baissa sa baguette, la rangea sans quitter Rogue des yeux.

-Bien, dit le professeur McGonagall. Maintenant asseyez-vous s'il-vous-plaît et écoutez ce que nous avons à vous dire.

Elle sorti sa baguette et fit apparaître une chaise pour chacun. Ils s'y assirent et Rogue commença.

-Depuis l'année dernière, le Seigneur des Ténèbres cherche un moyen sûr de vous tuer Potter. Lors de votre rencontre après le tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il a compris qu'il était impossible de vous tuer avec sa baguette puisqu'elle est la sœur de la vôtre.  
-On sait tout ça, dit sèchement Harry. Il cherche la baguette de Sureau pour me tuer.  
-Très bien. Et bien Eryn vous avez bien deviné, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se doute déjà qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à l'un de ses horcruxes. _Il _a beau en être séparé, ce sont toujours des morceaux de son âme et il a ressenti la destruction de l'un d'eux. N'étant pas au courant de la seconde prophétie, _Il_ ne sait pas que vous avez une aide efficace Potter, vous avez donc une longueur d'avance. Ce que l'Ordre à rarement eu jusqu'ici, il faut donc que vous vous hâtiez de trouver les autres.  
-Pourquoi vous nous aidez ?

Le mangemort jeta un coup d'oeil à Drago puis répondit :

-Mes raison ne sont en aucun cas votre affaire Potter.  
-Que le professeur Dumbledore ait confiance en Severus devrait vous suffire Mr Potter.  
-Contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire, j'ai_ toujours_ suivi les ordres du professeur Dumbledore, ajouta Rogue en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux.  
-Si vous le dites, dit Ron dubitatif.  
-Il faut que vous vous dépêchiez, dit Rogue. Si il se rend compte que vous avez commencé à détruire les horcruxes, il va s'assurer que les autres sont en sécurité et il vous sera presque impossible de les trouver.  
-On sait ce qu'on a à faire, merci bien, ne put s'empêcher de dire Harry.

Il se leva et sorti de la pièce, sans attendre de savoir si ils avaient fini ou non. Hermione se leva pour le suivre, mais Eryn était déjà debout et elle lui dit :

-Reste, je m'en occupe.  
-Toujours dans le drame Potter, râla Drago.

Hermione, qui était à côté de lui, lui mit un coup de coude pendant que McGonagall poursuivait.

-Avez-vous une idée de ce que pourraient être les autres horcruxes ?  
-J'ai pensé à la coupe de Poufsouffle et peut-être Nagini, mais je n'en suis pas sûre, dit Hermione.  
-La coupe se trouve probablement chez l'un des autres Mangemorts, je la chercherais, déclara Rogue.  
-Il nous manque aussi le médaillon de Serpentard. Il à disparu.  
-Bien, dit-il avant de se tourner vers le professeur McGonagall. Je dois y retourner. Ils vont se rendre compte de ma disparition, Queudver ne cesse de me surveiller. Drago, si tu veux...  
-Je n'ai rien à leur dire, le coupa Drago, sachant déjà ce que Rogue allait lui proposer.  
-A ta guise. Au revoir Minerva.

Là-dessus, il saisit la plume posée sur le bureau du professeur McGonagall et disparut.

-C'était un portoloin ? Demanda Ron à Hermione. Je n'aurais jamais cru...  
-C'est le but enfin Ron...

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le bureau du professeur McGonagall, Eryn et Ron allèrent à la recherche de Harry, tandis que Hermione et Drago retournèrent à leurs appartements. Une fois dans leur salle commune, ils s'assirent tous les deux dans le canapé face à leur cheminée, sans dire un mot. Au bout de quelques secondes, Hermione tourna la tête vers Drago et lui dit avec un sourire :

-On a réussi, on a détruit un horcruxe !  
-Oui, dit Drago, l'air de ne pas y croire.  
-On a réussi ! fit-elle à nouveau en portant une main à ses lèvres, elle aussi incrédule.

Puis, dans un élan de joie, elle le prit dans ses bras comme elle aurait pu le faire avec Harry ou Ron. Drago n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, elle avait déjà la tête posée sur lui, et l'odeur de ses cheveux lui emplissaient les narines. Depuis plusieurs semaines, il s'efforçait de garder une certaine distance entre elle et lui, de peur que les dires de son parrain se vérifient, et voilà que celle-ci se jette sur lui ! Choqué et surpris pendant un instant, il ne put pour autant la repousser et gâcher le moment. Avec une grande hésitation, il leva la main sur laquelle Hermione n'était pas posée et lentement, la posa sur la tête de la Gryffondor.  
Surprise, celle-ci leva les yeux vers lui, l'air étonné. Comme guidé par son instinct, Drago ne retira pas pour autant sa main et au contraire, il l'abaissa vers son cou, caressant sa joue du dos de sa main. Levant enfin les yeux pour rencontrer son, regard, il la vit perdue, complètement troublée par ce qui était en train de se passer.

-Drago..., dit-elle, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

L'esprit complètement absent de la scène, Drago se vit se pencher vers le visage de Hermione, irrésistiblement attiré par la jeune femme serrée contre lui. Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Hermione n'eut pas le réflexe de se reculer, persuadée que ce qui était en train de se passer n'était pas du tout ce à quoi elle pensait. C'était impossible que Drago Malefoy l'embrasse elle Hermione Granger ! Ça devait forcément être autre chose. Et pourtant, il était là, à quelques centimètres de son visage, plus près l'un de l'autre qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été auparavant. Sa raison lui disait de partir, maintenant, sans attendre de savoir ce qu'il allait faire, ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir se passer. Mais elle ne pouvait, ne _voulait_ bouger de là où elle était. Elle sentait sa respiration rapide sur son visage, son odeur, la chaleur qu'il dégageait et son regard sur elle qui l'électrisait. Sa propre respiration se faisait lourde et précipitée, comme la distance entre eux se faisait de plus en plus restreinte.  
Drago, toujours spectateur de la scène, eut la sensation de soudain reprendre contrôle de son propre corps et se rendant compte d'à quel point il s'était rapproché, se recula lentement de Hermione, retira sa main de son cou, lui sourit et se leva pour aller dans sa chambre sans dire quoi que ce soit. Figée sur le canapé dans la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait lorsqu'il s'était levé, Hermione entendit la porte se refermer, puis elle se laissa tomber la tête la première dans les coussins en face d'elle, se maudissant d'avoir laisser cette scène se dérouler et d'avoir _espéré_ qu'elle ait une certaine fin...Dans sa chambre, Drago était lui-même à deux doigts de se taper la tête contre un mur. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête ?! C'est Hermione Granger ! S'il voulait se faire tuer, c'était la meilleure idée qu'il pouvait avoir. Et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il risquait plus de se faire assassiner par Potter et Weasley que par les Serpentard ou des Mangemorts... Ces deux là le mettraient en pièce à la moindre occasion. Après avoir mis autant de temps à gagner leur confiance, ça semblait vraiment être la pire idée qu'il pouvait avoir. Mais plus le temps passait plus il s'habituait à sa présence, au son de rire, à la voir lui sourire, à ses regards rassurants à travers la Grande Salle et comme tout garçon de son âge, il avait peine à l'avouer, mais la voir traverser leur salle commune en serviette lorsqu'elle oubliait quelque chose dans sa chambre avant ou après avoir prit sa douche le ravissait. S'ils réussissaient à détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il aurait enfin la vie qu'il voudrait. Avoir Hermione en plus dans sa vie était sûrement bien trop demander... Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser cette possibilité, car Hermione était loin d'être comme toutes les autres, que ses parents auraient rêvé qu'il épouse dans un futur... très très lointain. Elle était différente en tous points et cela le fascinait. C'était plus fort que lui, il la voulait.

* * *

Le lendemain, quand Hermione se réveilla, elle s'assura que Drago ne se trouvait pas dans la salle commune, puis elle traversa la pièce à toute vitesse, se précipitant hors de leurs appartements. Elle cherchait un endroit tranquille où se changer les idées, mais elle ne trouva nulle part s'assez tranquille à son goût, alors elle se résigna à aller dans la Salle sur Demande pour s'entraîner un peu. Mais lorsqu'elle entra, elle trouva Harry déjà en train de lancer des sorts au mannequin qui servait à leurs exercices.

-Harry ? appela-t-elle, n'osant s'approcher.  
-Oh, salut Hermione, lui répondit-il d'un air distrait.  
-Tout va bien ?  
-Oui oui, désolé pour hier à ce propos, je ne voulais pas réagir de cette façon mais...  
-Je sais Harry, tu n'as pas à t'excuser ne t'en fait pas, le rassura Hermione. Eryn et Ron t'ont retrouvé ? Je n'ai vu aucun des deux après notre passage dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall alors je ne sais pas comment la soirée s'est finie pour vous.

A ces mots, Harry se mit à rougir et lui répondit en continuant à jeter des sorts au mannequin, se détournant d'elle :

-Eryn m'a trouvé, j'étais ici. Je me suis calmé et on est retournés à nos salles communes, rien de particulier...  
-Vraiment ? On ne dirait pas... Le taquina Hermione, avec un large sourire.  
-Tu es très agaçante tu sais ?  
-Oui, je le sais, mais toi tu es un livre ouvert, tu ne me rend pas vraiment la tâche plus difficile. Dis-moi tout.  
-Et bien, il se trouve que quand elle m'a trouvé, j'étais tout aussi énervé, elle essayait de me calmer et comme à chaque fois elle à trouvé les bons mots et là, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, je l'ai embrassée.  
-Ça pour être romantique, c'était romantique !  
-Mais je n'avais pas prévu ça, ça s'est fait... tout seul. Ne te moques pas de moi !  
-Je ne me moque pas ! rit-elle. Je suis contente pour toi Harry, tu le mérites.  
-Merci Hermione, répondit Harry avec un sourire. Mais et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici de si bonne heure alors qu'on à pas d'entraînement avant demain ?  
-J'avais besoin... d'espace.  
-Tu fuis Malefoy ?  
-Non, je..., commença-t-elle. Bon d'accord, oui, je fuis Malefoy, admit-elle en voyant le regard de son meilleur ami.  
-Ne me dit pas que...  
-Non ! Non non non non non non !  
-Et bien que se passe-t-il alors ?  
-C'est que... hier soir en retournant à nos appartements, ça à _faillit arriver... _Il ne s'est rien passé ! Mais...  
-Tu aurais voulut hein, j'ai vu comment tu le regardais ces derniers temps, lui dit-il sur un ton bienveillant.  
-Oh Harry je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, c'est Malefoy ! Il est...  
-Totalement différent du Malefoy à qui tu as donné un coup de poing en troisième année par exemple. Il devient quelqu'un de bien. Même moi je l'ai remarqué.  
-Oui, c'est vrai qu'il est différent... Mais alors, tu ne m'en veux pas ?  
-T'en vouloir pour quoi ? Si c'est ce qui te fait plaisir, je n'ai pas de raisons de t'en vouloir Mione.  
-Je ne sais pas si c'est ce que je veux pour l'instant.  
-Rien ne presse.  
-Et s'il avait une sorte de plan, ou qu'il changeait de côté au dernier moment ?  
-Et bien il perdrait au change car il ne t'aurait pas et et il perdrait la guerre avec Voldemort. Et il le sait, c'est pour ça que je pense qu'il est sincèrement de notre côté cette fois. Il ne nous laissera pas tomber. Il ne _te_laissera pas tomber, sois-en sûre.  
-Tu crois vraiment ?  
-Oui, j'ai aussi vu la façon dont il te regarde, presque autant que pour lui même, je pense qu'aujourd'hui, il fait tout ça pour toi.

Abasourdie, Hermione le regarda avec de grand yeux, puis se jeta à son cou, le serrant de toutes ses forces.

-Merci Harry. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi !  
-Probablement rien de bien palpitant, crois moi...

Ravis d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter, il rirent encore un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, puis ils se mirent au travail avec le sourire. L'avis de Harry étant essentiel pour Hermione, elle se dit que si tout cela était ce qu'elle voulait, elle l'aurait et rien ne saurait se mettre sur son passage.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Love Or Hatred

Allez, c'est cadeau;) pour écrire ce chapitre j'ai changé mes habitudes alors j'espère que cela n'affectera pas la qualité de ma fiction, et surtout la présence de fautes ! Mais bon, j'ai été inspirée alors j'ai fait au plus rapide et voilà le chapitre 10, oui oui, si vite ! lol bonne lecture ! ^^

**Chapitre 10 ****: **

_**Love Or Hatred**_

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'ils estimèrent s'être assez entraînés, ils décidèrent de retrouver les autres au déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Ils s'assirent en face de Ron, qui discutait avec Seamus depuis un moment.

-Mais où étiez-vous ?

-Dans la Salle sur Demande, on s'entraînait un peu, répondit Harry.

-Si tu continues à y passer autant de temps, il va falloir penser à y déménager, se moqua Ron.

-Très drôle Ron, dit Harry.

-Tu devrais penser à y passer plus de temps toi, répliqua Hermione.

-Ha. Ha. Bref. Hermione, j'ai besoin de toi pour le devoir le Défense, je n'arrive pas a terminer. Enfin à continuer. Ou plutôt à commencer...

-Ron..., fit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

À ce moment, Eryn et Drago entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Hermione se plongea dans la contemplation de son assiette tandis que Harry se redressa immédiatement et suivit Eryn des yeux, cherchant à croiser son regard. Ce ne fut que quand elle prit place à la table des Serpentards qu'elle leva les yeux vers lui et celle-ci lui fit un grand sourire, son visage s'empourprant légèrement. Drago le remarqua et l'air interrogateur, suivit son regard. Quand il s'aperçut que celui qu'elle regardait ainsi était Harry, il la poussa précipitamment et la rappela à l'ordre, l'air profondément choqué.

-Mais à quoi tu joues ?

-Rien, je peux regarder qui je veux il me semble.

-Oui, sauf Potter et Weasley !

-Très bien, je ne regarderais pas Ron !

-Ni Potter !

-Trop tard.

-Eryn !

-Non mais quel hypocrite, tu baves devant Hermione dès que tu crois que personne ne te regarde, mais moi je te vois ! Alors si quelqu'un doit m'interdire de sortir avec Harry ça n'est sûrement pas toi !

Hors d'elle, Eryn se leva et alla s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors à côté de Harry. La regardant partir, Drago réalisa soudain :

-Sortir ? Sortir avec Potter ? Mais on parlait de... Oh par Salazar !

De l'autre côté de la salle, Eryn commençait à manger avec Harry, Ron, Hermione et les autres Gryffondors.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Harry.

-Rien de grave, Drago est juste... Drago.

-Est-ce une façon de dire qu'il est un égoïste imbécile et prétentieux ? Demanda Ron avec un sourire en coin.

-Ron ! Souffla Harry.

-Mais quoi ?! C'est vrai non ?

-Plus ou moins en effet, se résigna Eryn. Mais ce n'est rien, ça lui passera.

-J'espère, lui répondit Harry en souriant.

Il s'approcha d'elle, mais Ron se pencha précipitamment au dessus de la table et tendit son bras entre eux en disant :

-Pas à table, merci bien !

-Ron ! S'écria Harry.

-C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là... dit Hermione abasourdie.

-Hein ? Dirent Eryn et Ron.

-Rien, c'est une expression moldue... ce que je voulais dire c'est que tu es assez mal placé pour dire ça, toi et Lavande n'aviez pas de limites !  
-Merci Hermione, de me rappeler ces souvenirs douloureux. Tu fais une amie merveilleuse, répliqua Ron, feignant d'être vexé.

Les autres rirent à sa réaction puis Ron décida de changer de sujet, histoire de se faire un peu oublier.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, alors que Hermione se décida à aller dans la salle commune des Gryffondors pour enfin aller aider Ron à faire son devoir de Défense, comme il le lui avait demandé au déjeuner, elle croisa Drago qui sortait en même temps de sa chambre. Il lui sourit en coin et vint vers elle.

-Bonjour Hermione, dit-il. On s'est tellement peu croisés aujourd'hui qu'on croirait qu'on ne vit pas dans les mêmes appartements. Ou que tu m'évites.

-Non, je ne... je ne t'évite pas, balbutia-t-elle alors qu'il faisait encore un pas vers elle.

Elle avait beau vouloir cette proximité, Drago l'intimidait un peu et cela la retenait et la rendait hésitante. En effet, elle avait évité Drago toute la journée, car il lui fallait du temps pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait. Car être liée de cette façon au Serpentard représentait un véritable risque, autant pour elle que pour lui. Mais une fois là devant lui, elle se demandait comment elle pourrait faire une croix sur lui. Les temps changeaient, ils changeaient, et leur lien ne pouvait plus paraître si mauvais que ça... Elle avait toujours été fière de ce qu'elle était malgré les dangers et les problèmes que cela avait put lui apporter, une née-moldue, la meilleure sorcière de sa génération, et aujourd'hui, il était temps qu'elle assume aussi ses sentiments quels qu'ils soient.

-C'est à cause d'hier ? Demanda Drago. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, je suis désolé.

-Non non ! Je n'étais pas... Enfin c'est juste que tu comprends, ce n'est pas une chose à laquelle je m'attendais. J'ai été surprise, mais pas mal-à-l'aise.

-Vraiment ? Dit-il en gardant son petit sourire.

-Vraiment.

Il s'approcha encore d'elle et maintenant très près, il leva la main, la passa légèrement sur son visage et remis les cheveux derrière son oreille du même geste.

-Super, fit-il.

Absorbée par les yeux de glace du Serpentard, Hermione se sentait un peu déconnectée de la réalité, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à la question qui la perturbait depuis la veille.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant, qu'est-ce qui à changé ? Je ne...

-J'ai changé Hermione, c'est tout. Et tout à changé. On à changé. Alors pourquoi pas ?

-En effet, cette année tout est différent.

-J'aime cette proximité entre nous, et je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi on ne pourrait pas la cultiver, si cela nous convient à tous les deux.

Hermione lui sourit satisfaite de sa réponse et rassurée.

-J'allais aider Ron pour ses devoirs, il m'attend depuis un moment, tu m'accompagnes ? Proposa Hermione, radieuse.

-Bien sûr, lui répondit-il en lui tendant son bras.

Hermione le prit et ils sortirent tous les deux ainsi, se dirigeant vers la tour des Gryffondors. Toujours pas habituée à ce changement avec Drago, Hermione restait encore gênée à l'idée d'être si proche de lui, elle se contenta donc de tenir son bras en marchant à ses côtés. En y repensant, le Drago marchant à côté d'elle était totalement différent du Drago qu'elle avait toujours connu. Plus elle le regardait, plus elle s'en rendait compte. Il était là, la regardant d'un œil bienveillant et la faisant rire comme si leur passé n'avait jamais existé.

-Hermione ? Dit une voix alors qu'ils arrivaient près du portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Aussitôt, Hermione lâcha précipitamment Drago lorsqu'elle reconnu Ron. Ce dernier les regarda avec un air interrogateur puis s'approcha de Hermione.

-Hermione qu'est-ce que ce vous faisiez ?

-Rien du tout, Ron écoute...

-Non non, je t'ai vue Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ! Se mit à crier Ron.

Immédiatement, Drago s'interposa, comme Ron s'approchait d'Hermione avec un air menaçant.

-Calme toi Weasley.

-Vraiment Malefoy ? De toutes les filles de Poudlard c'est Hermione qu'il fallait que tu choisisses ? Et toi Hermione tu te laisse faire ? Encore une fois je vois que tu les choisis bien ! C'est un Serpentard par Merlin ! Et un Mangemort, comme si ça n'était pas suffisant ! Hurla Ron.

-Tu ne passera donc jamais au-dessus de tout ça ? Drago en à fait autant que toi voir plus cette année pour aider Harry !

-Mais bien sûr, c'est si facile après avoir assassiné Dumbledore ! Tuons tous quelqu'un puis donnons ensuite un petit coup de main, on sera facilement pardonné ! Non mais franchement Hermione, d'abord Krum et maintenant un meurtrier ?! Ça sera quoi la prochaine fois ?

Hors d'elle, Hermione poussa violemment Drago sur le côté pour qu'elle puisse passer et rapide comme l'éclair, elle gifla Ron avec force et dégaina sa baguette, la pointant sur sa gorge.

-La ferme Ron ! Hurla-t-elle à son tour.

A ce moment, le tableau de la Grosse Dame pivota en haut de l'escalier au dessus d'eux et Harry fit son apparition.

-Ron ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Dit-il en voyant la scène quelques marches plus bas.

Il se précipita vers eux, se plaça entre Ron et Hermione et demanda :

-Est-ce que l'un de vous va enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe ici ?

-Demande à Hermione ! S'écria Ron, la main sur la joue. Visiblement ils profitent bien des avantages de préfets-en-chef tous les deux ! N'est-ce pas Malefoy !

-Ron, commença Harry en se tournant vers lui, mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Ron se mit à nouveau à hurler.

-Tu savais Harry ?

-Oui mais...

-C'est une blague ? Il y a d'autres choses que vous me cachez là tous ?

-Ron, je l'ai su ce matin ! Et encore je l'ai deviné !

-Et alors ?! On à été ensemble toute la journée et pas une fois tu ne t'es dit qu'il y avait quelque chose dont tu devais me parler ?

-Ça n'était pas à moi de te le dire Ron...

-Mais en quoi ça te regardes Ron ?! Je fais ce que je veux ! S'indigna Hermione.

-Pas avec un meurtrier !

-Bon sang Ron, grandis un peu ! Tu ne vois pas que plus personne n'en est encore là ?

-Bien sûr que si ! Tout le monde pense ça ! Mais dis-lui Harry, vu qu'apparemment elle n'écoute que toi !

-Ron, on ne peut pas..., hésita Harry.

-Oh je vois. Très bien, vu que tout le monde ici ne sait que mentir, cacher des choses et soutenir des assassins, je pense que vous n'avez pas besoin de moi. Ne comptez plus sur mon aide.

Là-dessus, il écarta Harry de son chemin, dévisagea Hermione et bouscula Drago à son passage, puis disparut à l'entrée du couloir le plus proche.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Repudiated

Désolée, je mets du temps à poster, encore et toujours les devoirs... Mais voici votre chapitre 11, fait avec amour comme toujours ! :) lol

* * *

**Chapitre 11**** :**

_**Repudiated**_

- Ron ! Ron ! appelait Harry un peu au hasard.

Entrant dans un couloir désert, il entendit résonner des bruits sourds dans une salle de classe censée être vide. Il ouvrit la porte et y découvrit Ron, le visage rougit par la rage, lançant des sorts explosifs à travers à travers la salle. Aveuglé par la colère, il ne vit ni entendit Harry arriver.

- Heu... Ron ? répéta Harry.

Ron fit volt-face et pointa sa baguette sur lui.

- Fait un pas de plus Harry et je te jure que je te lance un maléfice.  
- Ron, calme-toi...  
-Me calmer ?! Me _calmer_ ?! Ce que je me demande c'est pourquoi ce n'est pas _toi_ qui est dans cet état là moi !  
Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Ça ne me ravit pas mais j'ai vu de moi-même que Malefoy avait changé et si c'est lui que Hermione veut, je ne suis pas assez fou pour m'y opposer  
-Mais tu ne vois pas que ce n'est qu'un jeu ? Il fait semblant ! Et puis d'abord, pourquoi _lui_ ? Elle peut avoir qui elle veut dans cette école et elle choisit le pire ! Après ce sera qui Voldemort ?

Harry haussa les sourcils, surpris d'entendre Ron prononcer le nom de Voldemort sans sourciller tant il était énervé.

- Ron qu'est-ce qui te gêne vraiment ? Que Malefoy soit complice d'un meurtre ou que ce ne soit pas toi qu'elle ait choisi ?

Surpris par sa question, Ron s'arrêta soudain de bouger, comme si il venait de percuter un mur invisible.

- Pourquoi...  
- Tu as fait la même chose quand il s'agissait de Krum et je sais que tu n'as jamais cessé d'avoir des sentiments pour Hermione depuis, ça se voit.  
- N'importe quoi, je suis sorti avec Lavande alors...  
- Oh pitié Ron, on sait tous les 2 que ça ne signifiait rien.  
- Et alors ? répliqua Ron, buté. Quel rapport avec Malefoy ?!  
- Et bien tu as toujours traité Hermione l'an dernier et que tu l'aies toujours repoussée ou du moins ignorée sur ce point fait que maintenant qu'elle à l'occasion de connaître un nouveau Malefoy, qui s'intéresse à elle et la traite comme elle le souhaites, et bien elle passe à autre chose.

Même si Hermione ne lui avait jamais vraiment dit tout ça d'elle même, il était sûr de ce qu'il avançait, il connaissait son amie et il lui suffisait de la regarder pour voir qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse. Il avait beau toujours en vouloir à Malefoy pour tout ce qu'il avait pu faire dans le passé, il lui serait toujours reconnaissant d'avoir durablement rendu le sourire à Hermione.  
Ron fit une grimace de dégoût, puis têtu, lui répondit:

- Je ne compte jamais lui pardonner ce qu'il à fait, sois-en certain ! Ne me demandes pas de faire amis-amis avec lui, c'est au-dessus de mes forces.  
- Je sais, répondit Harry en réprimant son envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Mais s'il-te-plait, cesse de t'en prendre à Hermione, elle n'a rien demandé.  
- On verra ça, bougonna Ron.

* * *

De son côté, Hermione tempêtait toujours contre Ron, l'insultant de tous les noms, claquant les portes et posant violemment tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Drago ne savait que dire, alors il préférait rester silencieux, de peur d'être lui aussi victime de la rage de la Gryffondor. Une grande partie de lui était ravie d'avoir vexé Weasley et ressentait une certaine satisfaction, et une sentation de pouvoir, et une autre partie de lui qu'il ne se connaissait pas se sentait mal d'être indirectement ce qui causait à Hermione tant de peine. Bien qu'au vu de la trace rougeoyante avec laquelle Weasley était reparti, elle n'avait nul besoin de qui que ce soit pour défendre ses intérêts. Il ne savait que faire car l'affectino qu'il avait pour Hermione était d'un genre nouveau. Jamais il ne s'était réellement préoccupé de savoir comment se portaient ses conquêtes. Il les voulait, les avait, puis s'en débarrassait une fois ennuyé d'elles. Comment diable la Gryffondor avait-elle réussit à le changer autant ? Il l'observait qui faisait des allers et retours entre sa chambre et leur salle commune et il la trouvait étrangement belle dans sa rage. Soudain, il senti bouillir en lui une étrange colère qu'il réprima aussitôt. Il enviait Ron. Que ce soit le rouquin qui avait réussi à mettre Hermione dans un tel état alors qu'autrefois il en était presque toujours responsable. Bien sûr elle s'énervait de temps en temps contre Weasley, mais à sa connaissance, rarement à ce point. Lui trouvait cela très divertissant, regrettant malgré tout que ça lui cause tant de souffrance.  
Mais au bout de quelques temps, elle finit par s'asseoir près de lui et comme si elle venait de se souvenir de sa présence, elle se tourna vers lui et lui demanda:

- Comment peux-tu rester si calme après ce qu'il a dit de toi ?

Drago le regarda perplexe et changeant légèrement de position, il lui répondit :

- Weasley n'en vaut pas la peine. Il est stupide et jaloux, ça lui passera  
- Jaloux ?  
- Granger, si brillante et si bête à la fois...  
- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment Drago, lâcha-t-elle sèchement.  
- On appelle ça détendre l'atmosphère, j'aurais pourtant bien cru que c'était le moment propice, dit-il sans expression.  
- Et bien c'est un échec. Quand je pense à toutes les horreurs qu'il à dites ! Reprit-elle. Merlin, j'aurais dû lui lancer un maléfice, ça ne lui aurait pas fait de mal !  
- Hermione, dit Drago en la retenant par l'avant-bras alors qu'elle allait se relever. Oublie-ça. J'aurais toujours droit à ce genre de choses, même si je tue Tu-Sais-Qui de mes propres mains. J'ai fait des erreurs, je dois juste les assumer. Weasley ne me pardonnera jamais de toute façon, têtu comme il est.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, puis finit par la lâcher, la laissant se remettre sur ses pieds.

- Tu as raison. Je susi désolée de t'avoir mis dans cette situation...

Drago me regarda, interloqué. Il est mit debout à son tour et se mit en face d'elle.

Hermine le vit la dévisager quelques secondes puis soudain, sans dire quoi que ce soit, il s'approcha si près de son visage que le bout de leurs nez se touchaient presque. Les sourcils froncés, il lui dit :

- Tu ne m'as pas mis dans cette situation. Je m'y suis mis tout seul. J'ai fait de mauvais choix, et j'en ferais de bons. Tu n'as fait que m'aider depuis mon retour. Et...

Il voulut la remercier de le pousser dans la bonne direction, et de prendre sa défense dès qu'elle le pouvait ( même si il estimait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de son aide) mais il ne réussit pas à formuler sa pensée comme il le voulait. Il baissa les yeux vers sa bouche et déglutit difficilement. Ses lèvres roses, charnues et humides le déstabilisaient profondément. Il sentait son souffle sur son visage et s'approcha encore de quelques centimètres. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il préféra l'embrasser juste sur le coin des lèvres, à moitié sur sa joue.  
La respiration d'Hermione s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes et reprit lorsque Drago se recula, brisant son contact avec elle. Elle pensait réellement qu'il allait l'embrasser cette fois, et elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle aurait beaucoup aimé qu'il le fasse. Ressentir quelque chose pour Drago lui paraissait complètement contre-nature et pourtant, son instinct lui disait que c'était une bonne chose. Elle voulait explorer ce côté inconnu d'elle-même, peut importe ce que Ron ou quiconque en penserait. Il avait changé, c'était évident et la nouvelle facette qu'il montrait de lui le rendait particulièrement fascinant tant elle contrastait avec son ancienne personnalité. De plus, il avait les attentions que personne n'avait eu pour elle jusque là. Même Ron de qui elle avait attendu le moindre signe pendant si longtemps. Et là, sans le vouloir, sans le chercher et sans le demander, elle obtenait tout cela de la personne de laquelle elle s'y attendait le moins ! Drago Malefoy ! Si on lui avait dit un jour que la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait aujourd'hui avec Malefoy allait arriver, elle aurait tout de suite conseillé à la personne d'aller se faire interner à Ste Mangouste au plus vite ! Mais là voila bel et bien là, presque tremblante, la sensation des lèvres de Malefoy encore sur la sa joue. Inconsciemment, elle porta ses doigts à son visage, juste la où il l'avait touchée, incrédule.

- Drago..., murmura-t-elle, levant les yeux vers eux.

Satisfait de son petit effet, Drago lui fit un léger sourire en coin et la laissant là, lui disant simplement qu'il allait prendre l'air, avant de disparaître à travers le passage dissimulé.

-Merlin, il va me rendre folle..., souffla Hermione.

* * *

Une fois qu'il avait réussi à calmer Ron qu'il avait réussi à calmer Ron, Harry le laissa pour aller retrouver Eryn dans la librairie, où elle devait déjà l'attendre depuis un moment. Quand il arriva, il la trouva plongée dans un gros livre poussière, ses cheveux ramenés sur son épaule gauche, cachant le visage de la jeune femme comme un épais rideau noir. Il sourit en la voyant si concentrée, et s'assit à côté d'elle sans rien dire. Elle ne sembla pas s'apercevoir de sa présence, alors après l'avoir observée pendant en poignée de secondes, il écarta ses cheveux et lui dit :

- Hey, qu'est-ce que tu lis ?  
- Oh Harry, sursauta-t-elle. C'est juste un manuel sur le contrôle de la magie sans baguette. J'ai oublié l'heure, tu es là depuis longtemps ?  
Non ne t'inquiètes pas je viens d'arriver, sourit Harry amusé par sa réaction si similaire à celle de sa meilleure. J'ai été... retardé.  
- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Eryn après avoir soigneusement marqué sa page.  
- Et bien... il semblerait que Mal...Drago et Hermione se soient... rapprochés. Ce que Ron n'a pas du tout apprécié.  
- Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ? Je croyais que Ron avait décidé de faire une trêve, de bien s'entendre avec Drago...  
- C'est Ron... Mais Hermione a géré ça seule, probablement pas de la meilleure manière, mais Ron s'en souviendra.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Il a hurlé que Hermione nous trahissait, commença Harry sans regarder la Serpentard, gêné. Que Drago était un meurtrier et que... Tu veux vraiment que je raconte tout ça ? demanda Harry mal à l'aise, levant les yeux vers elle.

Elle avait soudain le visage fermé et ne le regardait plus. Le regard fixé sur son livre, elle semblait bouillir de l'intérieur.

- Ecoute, Hermione ne l'a pas laissé faire, elle à même finit par le gifler, on voit encore la marque de ses doigts sur la joue de Ron. Je suis en retard parce que je suis allé le raisonner.

Il attendit quelques instants pour voir si elle réagissait, mais elle ne dit toujours rien. Elle finit par se lever et commença à ranger ses affaires.

- Eryn qu'est-ce que..., commença Harry en se levant à son tour.  
- A quoi bon Harry ? A quoi bon s'efforcer d'être des gens bien, de prouver au monde que nous ne sommes pas comme nos parents, pour qu'au final on soit traités tout aussi mal ? Personne ne nous acceptera. Si Drago et Hermione ne peuvent pas être tranquille et sont attaqués par votre _meilleur ami , _qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il vont penser de l'Élu avec une fille de Mangemorts ? Hein ?

Surpris, Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement, trop perturbé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit-elle amèrement tentant de passer à côté de Harry pour quitter la librairie.  
- Eryn ! la retint Harry. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire ? J'ai passé la majorité de mes années ici à être regardé comme un bête curieuse où détesté ! En 1ère année, j'étais l'Élu qui entrait à l'école, un événement. 2ème année, on me prenait pour l'héritier de Serpentard qui lâchait un basilic sur les Nés-Moldus de l'école. 3ème année, j'étais celui qui s'évanouissait à la vue des détraqueurs, super pour ma virilité, merci Drago. 4ème année, celui qui avait réussi à s'inscrire au Tournoi des 3 Sorciers à 14 ans au lieu de 17. 5ème année, le menteur qui prétendait que Voldemort était de retour. 6ème année, j'ai lancé un maléfice à ton cousin qui aurait pu le tuer et Ginny et Hermione trouvaient que j'avais une relation malsaine avec mon manuel de Potions ! Alors _franchement_, tu crois vraiment qu'être avec toi sera la pire chose qui soit arrivée à ma réputation ? C'est Poudlard, c'est comme ça que les choses se passent, il suffit de les ignorer.  
- Je ne veux pas être au milieu de tout ça, répondit Eryn sans le regarder. Je ne peux pas...  
- Mais...  
- Je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup Harry, mais je ne veux pas être responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Hermione et qui t'arrivera à toi. Je dois aller avoir coment va Drago, dit-elle avant d'essayer à nouveau de passer.

Une nouvelle fois, Harry la retint, mais cette fois en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Ce que les autres pensent je m'en fiche royalement. Tu es une Serpentard, tes parents étaient des Mangemorts, et alors ? Tu ne te résumes pas à ça et c'est ce qui m'importe. J'ai faillit finir à Serpentard à mon arrivée au château. Quelques choix différents et j'aurais certainement le meilleur ami de Drago en première année et aujourd'hui je serais probablement en train de joyeusement détruire le monde aux côtés de Voldemort. Un grand sorcier m'a toujours dit que ce qui nous définissait c'était nos choix. Alors si on se retrouve ensemble aujourd'hui, j'en déduis qu'on est pas si différents toi et moi.

Harry desserra son étreinte et la tenant par la taille d'une main et ayant l'autre sur son épaule, il lui dit avec un sourire:

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien meilleur que quiconque ici. Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus peu importe que ce les autres en pensent.

Elle le regarda les sourcils haussés, marquant son étonnement, et à court de mots, Eryn lâcha son sac et son livre, qui tombèrent avec un bruit sourd, prit le visage de Harry dans ses mains et l'embrassa avec passion. Harry fut surpris de sa réaction mais resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille en répondant à son baiser. Mais presque aussitôt, une voix se fit entendre derrière Harry.

- Ah ! Ouvrage dégradé, détérioré, abandonné ! Sacs d'hormones incontrôlables, dehors ! Dehors ! s'écria Madame Pince qui venait de surgir de derrière une étagère.

Pouffant de rire, Harry et Eryn ramassèrent le livre et le sac de la Serpentard et s'enfuirent de la bibliothèque main dans la main avant que la bibliothécaire décide de leur donner une retenue. Une fois à bonne distance, ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle toujours hilares.

- Tu vois ce que tu raterais sans moi ! ironisa Harry. Ne laisse pas les autres te culpabiliser de quoi que ce soit.  
- D'accord, accepta-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Puis se remettant à rire il reprit sa main et l'entraîna à sa suite, pour enfin avoir l'après-midi qu'ils avaient prévu d'avoir.


End file.
